


Winding paths along the same road

by Silvervictory



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hallucinations, M/M, Slow Burn, Terminal Illnesses, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvervictory/pseuds/Silvervictory
Summary: Guardian is drawn to a mysterious island and given a cryptic quest after the passing of their family. Along their journey, they meet another Drifter who is the key to curing this world of Judgments poison.Story about recovering from those lost, paying for the past's sins, and learning to love again.
Relationships: The Drifter/The Guardian (Hyper Light Drifter)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> I started this mid December 2019, and wanted to try and finish the whole thing so there wouldn't be any lag between updates... But this was turning out to be a bit of a monster, and I probs wouldn't post it till next year (im still working full time in a quarantine, can you believe? -_- ) 
> 
> Non binary Guardian rules and I thought it would be fun to have a fic in their point of view, slow build up to meeting and loooving drifter.. This is a complete ship fic, with too much background info HAH.
> 
> The first chapters will be the prolong, getting the groundwork for the world out of the way and some in depth travels with Guardian.

Traversing the bustling streets of a huge, towering city was far from ideal for any drifter.  
  


  
It was a lonely lifestyle, often being rarely known beyond physical appearance, leaving only a footprint or a whispered word about them before disappearing in the wind.

  
  
Guardian was standing tall besides a transit station, heaving backpacking weighing their shoulders. Their companion sprite bobbed near their shoulder, hands clasped against their hips under their cloak. The buzzing of the crowd around them was put from their mind as they observed for a moment.

  
They could tell who was a local here by a quick glance; the people who wore more formal clothes or too much jewelry. Any lack of a backpack was always a telltale sign on who lived in the area. However, the majority that crowded the streets were more like themself, travelers and vagabonds of all kinds. Guardian never felt like they stood out in these types of crowds, their bright pink helmet nearly blended in with the vast array of other travelers scattered about.

  
  
They saw only four other drifters across the platform, their droids giving them away. Normally, it never painted a target on anyone's back, as all they collected was knowledge for the most part, but it never paid to be too trusting.  
  


  
Guardian had a kind, giving heart, but this did not make them go forth to approach any of them.  
  


  
Their idle observations were interrupted by the train pulling slowly up into the station, other travelers spilling out while the rest waited to start piling in. Guardian shifted with the crowd, and was one of the last to join inside, forcing them to a seat closer to the door. That was fine with them, since they didn’t mind the cold breeze that would slip through.

  
  


Settling into their seat, they laid their sack across their lap and tried to relax a bit. They were still aware of the people in the trolley around them, taking small glances around to figure who they were riding with.  
  
  
  
A mother of two across from them, holding one and reading to the other. An elderly travelling couple to their left, with some type of swordsmen behind them. They leaned forward, resting their arms on their pack as a precaution, and settled as their companion sprite nestled the crook of their arm. It wasn’t often they traveled by train in their youth; the areas they traveled didn’t have enough population for such needs. 

  
  


Still, the lull and bumps of the train put them at ease and they felt ready for the short trip ahead of them.

  
  
They had been on the road for a while now. Each town and village they had passed recently had blurred together in some strange flip book. The names and symbols for each town and village escaped them, their companion spite probably feeling restless with how little they had actually been using it. Hardly any photos or texts had been recorded in the past few years, perhaps for lack of trying on their part. The drive to travel had become somewhat numbing, no wonders of the world having caught their interest.  
  


  
There was an unmistakable feeling of being watched that settled over them after a short while. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, drifters were not seen regularly in most places-aside from frequent travel hubs. If nothing else, their floating companion sprite normally drew a few eyes on its own. It did not make them any less worried, as they tried to take a subtle peak at the swordsmen behind them for safe measure.

  
  


As they were trying to take a look, their own eyes caught the culprit sitting just a few feet away. The mother of two, one of the children having lost interest in the book she had been narrating in favor of staring at Guardian. They jumped when their head had finally turned from their small napping session, trying hard not to look like they had been staring so intently just a few moments before.  
  
  


Guardian felt foolish for being paranoid, laughing internally at their behavior.

  
  


_I've been on the road too long._

  
  


Even far before they had their own child those years back, they always had a soft spot for children. The awe and wonderment that came from any bit of information when young could not be replicated, the way their eyes gleamed brightly with brimming curiosity. Smiling under the shadow of their helmet, they gave the child a nod.

  
  
They had on a small cloak and a scarf over their head, small horns sprouting from under their hood and curling backward. They lit up when Guardian acknowledged them, head shifting back and forth between them and their companion sprite for a moment. “Are you a drifter?” They asked, scooting to the very edge of their seat to bore holes into their armor.

  
  


Their mother finally took notice of her child’s weaning interest, and paused her reading to place a hand onto their shoulder. “Jael, I know I taught you better manners than to stare.” She chided, and cast Guardian an apologetic look.

  
  


The child shrank back, muttering under their breath. “I never see drifters though!” 

  
  


A familiar scene, not one they hadn’t experienced many times before, but the familiarity made them relax. They held up a hand to the mother, smiling still. “I promise they are not intruding, we still have a while until my stop. It’s healthy to feed that curiosity now before they go home and only have you to ask.” They pointed out wisely.

  
  


Remembering back to a time when Guardian had not wanted their own child bothering anyone for fear of being impolite, they and their spouse had then been left with endless questions at home. Anytime neither could answer, it tended to spiral.

  
Better to get the correct information from the source, in their opinion. They shifted their pack to the other side of their seat, scooting forward as well to show they were open to conversation. 

  
  


The mother looked reluctant to bother them, but her child did not, as they sprang up to cross the small space between them. Their hands were in the air, reaching for their companion sprite. “What is that! Can I feed it?”

  
  
“Jael!” Their mother reached to grab them, pulling them back to their side and onto her lap as they yelped. 

  
  


“Mom! They said I could ask!” They cried, squirming within her grasp as she held both of them firm, but her other child seemed more content to try and nap than deal with their siblings shenanigans. They were much younger than them, after all.

  
  


“But you do not leave this seat, child. And do not touch anything that is not yours!” She reprimanded gently, looking up to Guardian. “I’m sorry for them- they just seem to want to get their hands upon everything.”  
  
  
“I assure you, it’s no issue.” They promised. “However, I do agree not to approach random strangers like that. Curiosity is best when it’s controlled.” As they said this, they reached up and plucked their sprite from the air. Their droid let out an indignant _‘Beep!’_ at being swiped from the air like a cat’s toy, but remained docile as it was gently handed over to the child for observations.

  
  


“This is my companion sprite. It is a programmed droid to store all the information I gather. You cannot feed it, but if you are gentle, you may hold it with your mother’s permission.” They looked over to her now. “It has no sharp edges or weapons, just a camera and capped-on medpacks inside it.” They were quick to assure.

  
  


She seemed to think for a moment, but the big pleading eyes of her youngling wore her down as she nodded. Gently, the child’s small hands came out to latch upon the pink robot, pulling it closer to observe. They traced around its camera lens and the motor that kept it afloat into the air. The droid beeped softly as it was caressed and observed, making the child flinch unexpectedly before they set out to pet it like a small animal. They looked up to Guardian as they held the sprite close to their chest.

  
  


“It’s really pretty- like your helmet!” They said happily, looking at all Guardian was wearing. “I see a lot of draft- drifters all covered up too. Are you all kinda ugly?” They asked, still petting over their sprite and cooing at it.

  
  


Before their mother could get fed up with their insensitive line of questioning, they simply laughed. “No, young one, we aren’t all ugly I believe. We all look different for one thing, and it’s custom to keep our faces obscured in some way. It makes for easier travel if we do.” Any form of anonymity was necessary for the ways of their travel, and frankly, Guardian felt better somewhat shielded from prying eyes.

  
  


“Beauty is subjective, anyway.” They reminded aloud, leaning back against their seat with a soft chuckle. 

  
  


The child was enamored to have all their questions answered so honest and readily. After a few chains of thoughts, they stopped glancing so much at their mother for approval before all their focus was poured into Guardian and their travels. They asked about different lands far beyond, what beasts they had seen and of course any treasures hidden about the lands. 

  
  


If they embellished certain scenarios or how big a beast being slightly bigger than it really was, no one would be the wiser. The child wanted to be dazzled, and they had plenty of tales to spin for their curious mind.

  
  


“A whole desert in a night?” They gasped, clutching their droid like a comforting animal. It let out soft ‘ _beeps_ ’ as it was cradled within their arms, Guardian was just glad it remained docile within the child’s grasp. 

  
  


They nodded. “Yes. It is easier to travel the deserts at night. Better to travel in the shade of night than risk overheating in the sun. Learning the ways of the land and how to protect yourself is the first rule of travel.” They warned firmly, their mother smiling in their peripherals.

  
  


A low whistle signaled the stopping of the tram, the next station carefully rolling into view. This was not Guardian’s stop though, as they still had quite a few to go before they could get back to the actual journey part of their quest.

  
  


It was the small family’s stop though. As the mother shifted to stand up, the baby in her arms swaddled in a sling across her chest as she hefted up her small bag and the hand of her curious one. The child had deflated, reluctantly releasing their sprite back up into the air. Quickly, it zipped back over to hover by their helmet, spinning in a small circle in greeting.

  
  


Guardian reached up to pat it, nodding to the family. “I appreciate the time. May our paths cross again.”

  
  


The mother bowed her head, her child following suite after a moment of sputtering, dipping far down as their mother spoke. “Thank you for the tales, and indulging my little one. May your journeys be safe, and knowledge vast.” 

  
  


The old wish made them smile, happy to hear some people knew of their odd, secretive ways. They bowed their head again, and waved to the child as they walked away.

  
  


“Bye, drifter!” They called out with glee as they stepped off the train. 

  
  


A soft moment in their time, and it made Guardian smile even long after the tram had pulled forward, moving on from their paths. They knew they would never see them again, but the thought could entertain them. The idea of seeing little ones’ grow up clung gently to their fragile heart, and made them let out a sigh.

  
  


At this rate, they could never be a caretaker again. They could not stop until they found a cure.

  
  


The lull of the train put them at ease, checking to make sure their next stop was not anytime soon. There wouldn't be another stop for three hours, and their stop was after the next. 

  
  


Seizing the opportunity to get some well needed rest, they placed their items between them and the wall, and covered themself up with their cloak tightly, helmet resting gently against their backpack. Their companion sprite spun in small circles around their head for a moment before staying by the window to pop open their solar panels on top of its head. It seemed it too wanted to recharge.

  
  


Guardian gave it a loving pet before snuggling up and falling into a deep rest.

  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


  
Through a few hours of lulling train noises, they only had their eyes closed for what felt like a moment before they cracked them open again. They blinked a few times, a feeling of static tingling up their spine, causing them to look around for a moment in confusion. They were no longer sitting on the train with their bag and their sprite. In fact, their companion sprite was nowhere to be found. They were no longer in a train interior, surrounded instead by some type of ocean, sun reflecting off its steady waves in the distance.

  
  


The change in scenery was enough to shock Guardian as they hadn't expected to simply wake up in a glorified puddle. They only had their weapons and clothes; nothing else had managed to travel here with them.  
  
  
Where had they gone? Was this a dream? It felt far away, and almost numb with how heavy their head weighed on their shoulders.

  
  
_Lucid dreaming?_

  
  
A wary feeling blanketed them as they glanced around the shallows, spotting an apparition in the distance: a gleam of light beaming on the horizon, where the sky and sea touched. It was mesmerizing, catching Guardian's full attention as they turned to study the light.  
  


  
And then the light turned back to them, with the eyes of a jackal haloed by a diamond. The dog studied Guardian back, holding their gaze intently as if they plunged into their very soul, knowing their past and everything they were capable of. It felt like they were nothing but glass against those diamond eyes.

  
  
They stood their ground, letting themself be observed by the being across the world. They knew this dog was somewhere they could never hope to touch, yet they felt if they reached their hand out across the endless expanse, they might be able to.

  
  
Slowly, the Jackal turned their head to the horizon, and Guardian followed its gaze into the distance. Where instead of the heavens touching the soil, there was an island. An island covered by storm, snow and crystal, sitting with the diamond halo around it as well, along with mounds of bodies piling against the island’s ocean, staining the water with deep red blood.

  
  


Distantly, a thought whispered to them:

  
  
  
_The perfect cell_

  
  
That was where Guardian needed to go.

  
  
\-----  
  
  


It was lucky the train took them to a port town that sat upon the ocean’s edge. The seas were covered in ships of all sizes bobbing upon the waters.

  
  


Hopefully, they had enough currency to buy a small ride into the waters, or at least find someone who knew of the island they had been dreaming about. As they had woken up, they had taken the opportunity to try and sketch out their vision, pulling over their sprite to take another look at their digital sketch.

  
  


An island with a storm, and a floating structure above it with a diamond enclosing it.

  
  


Guardian had traveled the lands far and wide, seen plenty of odd sights and breathtaking views, but this screamed _“Important”_.

  
  


Whatever being that was leading to this place made its importance abundantly clear, and they would make sure they got there. 

  
  


Returning their sprite to their rightful floating spot by their shoulder, they pressed forward into the far less busy streets of this coastal town. The cool breeze of the salty winds caressed them as they passed through the streets, giving respectful nods to the vendors they passed.  
  


Finding transport wasn’t an issue with all the ships, but finding anyone who knew of their vague island vision was proving to be difficult. Granted, they had very little to go off of besides some magical force floating above the island, _possibly._

  
  


Luck was on their side when they were asking around some of the docks - pointedly ignoring the harsh comments and odd looks at their request - there was one fisher who perked up at their description. 

  
  


Guardian saw it in the way her head snapped when they mentioned the floating crown structure above the island. Quickly, she tried to scurry away back to her boat, but they politely cut her off.

  
  


“Excuse me, may I have a moment of your time?”

  
  


She huffed slightly, crossing her arms as they smiled gently under their helm. “I noticed you seemed to run off after you heard tale of the place I seek.”

A roll of her eyes and another huff. “So you saw I didn't want shit to do with you, and you still approached me?” She let out a long scoff, glaring at them as she pointed up to their face. “You are perceptive, but an idiot.”

  
  


They shrugged their shoulders. “Indeed.” They had heard much worse through their travels. “However, I do need to reach this place, but I have no idea where to find it.”

  
  


She seemed fed up, and growled. “That’s not my problem, drifter.” She snapped.

  
  


“Ah- I have money.” They pulled out a fat pouch of their collected gearbits, shielding it from prying eyes with their cloak.

  
  


This finally stopped her as she eyed the offered currency. Gearbits were a somewhat common sight, as drifters were frequent in many areas such as these. The money was good, and by the way she kept glancing at her small sailboat, she was in a tight spot. 

  
  


“...I can’t help you.” She tried to say, still trying to inch her way around their imposing figure. 

  
  


Guardian wasn't one to force people into giving information - they’d never stoop so low to intimidate for something they wanted - but this was _important._

  
  


Carefully, they held a hand up to stop her one last time. “Please, we don't have to discuss anything here if you are afraid of prying eyes. I do need information at the very least, and I will make it worth your while. Is there some place I could meet you in private to inquire...about fishing work?” They asked the last part somewhat louder, glancing around to ensure they were not being scrutinized further.

  
  


Subtly, they placed their fat pouch back onto their person, noting the way she eyed it.

  
  


After a tense moment, she snapped under her breath. _“Meet me under the docks at sunset.”_ She said quickly, and finally slipped past Guardian with a rough brush of their shoulders. 

  
  


“I don't have any work for you, drifter. Get lost.” She called over her shoulder, hopping into her sailboat.

  
  


Guardian nodded, smiling gently. “I understand. Forgive me for the trouble.”

  
  


They didn't know what the real issue was outright, but she had her reasons for being wary. They were a complete stranger talking of strange lands they only saw in visions.. Perhaps they did know the issue, now that they thought of it.

  
  


Finding something to do for a few hours was simple: stocking up on some last minute supplies, charging their droid, and doing some light exploring. They had an excellent sense of direction, but it never was a good idea to stray too far from a meet-point in unfamiliar lands. 

  
  


When sunset graced the Oceanside, it was quite the sight. Light glittering across the waters and all the ships in the distance signalling their passage. 

  
  


They were more comfortable around forest areas, but they could imagine a brief life here. A small house with their own boat, maybe even a market stall for selling. Their spouse would-

  
  


Abruptly, they stopped in their tracks at the fantasy entering their mind, the images of their long gone family still alive and well. It hurt their soul to try and create a new image of their family. It was better to remember them for who they were, after all.

  
  


A small house with a little garden, a tight knit family with evenings spent around a warm fire. They lived near a forest, and that’s where they would stay in their heart.

  
  


They shook their head, shoulders sagging with a long sigh.

  
  


_I need to stay focused._

  
  


Their current quest was their main goal, not starting another family to lose in a matter of years. They had decided to head out to the docks sooner than later, may as well be early to make sure they ended up under the correct dock.

  
  


Walking along the beach side near sunset was always a beautiful sight, the crisp ocean winds causing their cape to billow behind them. The sand was soft under their boots, with plentiful seashells skittered across the shore.

  
  


Tempted as they were to snap a few photos, they had been to many beaches over their time drifting. 

  
  


Their companion bot hovered around their shoulders, bobbing gently in the winds as well as letting out tiny chirps in their idle state. It made Guardian smile, reaching up to give it a quick, affectionate pat.

  
  


As robotic as it was, it didn't stop Guardian from regarding it like a pet more than anything. 

  
  


The underside of the docks were never pleasant, it smelt like swamp water and salty, rotting fish flesh- which there no doubt was nearby somewhere. 

  
  


_I shouldn't judge, this is the place she felt safest to meet…_

  
  


Feeling their paranoia crawl up their spine and tingle their senses, they reached back and unsheathed their red blade, droid backtracking to float more behind their head as they carefully stepped ahead. 

  
  


The shadows cascaded around from the beams made them feel like they were being closed in on, anything able to lurk behind and sneak up on them.

  
  


Soft footsteps with a sharp inhale from behind them caused Guardian to whip around, sword raised at the ready.“Gods in hell- put that away!” The woman snapped harshly, sidling up to them cautiously even after they had lowered their blade.

  
  


“Do pardon me, I’ve walked into my fair share of ambushes. It never fails to be too careful.” To further this point, they did not sheath their blade yet.

  
  


“You don't have to go waving that thing around at me, you're nearly twice my size in stature alone. I promise I couldn't even dream of taking you on.” She pointed out, crossing her arms once more as she leaned back against a nearby beam, feet snuggled into the sands. “But, you did show up. Bring the bits?”

  
  


Guardian nodded, not bothering to flash their money again, even in the relatively safer environment. “Did you bring your information with you?”

  
  


She stared at them for a long, drawn out moment to look them uo and over a few times before nodding. “I can do you one better, drifter.” Taking a cautious step forward, she pulled out a digital map some sailors used to help with approximate water currents and which ways the wind blew from day-to-day. She held it out for them to see as she traced along her path while she spoke.

  
  


“I have only heard of it, but I have helped a few get about halfway there. Some blue skinned people and other travellers- but they have never come back. I don’t know what the hell is on that island, but everything they said you did too.” One more pointed look to them, and she sighed.

  
  


“I doubt you’ll listen, but if you have the money and can help, I’ll take you where I’ve taken the others.” She conceded softly, shoulders dropping.

  
  


Guardian smiled, bowing their head to her. “You have my upmost thanks, I will do my best to make it a smooth trip there. What happens after I step off your boat is not in my control.” They concluded.

  
  


She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know, forever in my depth and all that. Spare me the speech.” She pointed to them with a deep frown. “As of now, you are a dead drifter walking.”

  
  


They paused for a brief moment at her words, before slowly nodding. “You have no idea.”

  
  


Not understanding their cryptic statement, she elected to ignore them to walk past. “Fine, if you're in a rush, we’ll leave in a few hours. I already stocked up on supplies, its only a weeks travel.”

  
  


They turned to follow her trek back up to the docks, happy to be away from the smell of the low tide, and having a guide for where they needed to go.

  
  


“You look strong, which is good. You’re going to help me load up enough fuel to last us for this trip, this isn't a ferry ride..” She snapped, leading them up the way to her ship.

  
  


It seemed standard, fuel and sail powered for maximum exploration across the waters. They could tell this was a modified ship as well, plenty of little personal touches that weren't on the standard baseline for a boat. It looked slim, and fast.

  
  


They couldn't stand to simply look at her ship all day, as she started to get too frustrated with their patient nature, and they started to help load up the fuel tanks.

  
  


Whatever hostility she held for them dint hinder her from giving them polite requests or strict direction on how to help. And soon when everything was in place, they untied the tether they had to the docks, and they were out upon distant waters.

  
  


Perhaps they ought to feel more somber, leaving the lands they shared with their spouse and child. Learning how to travel the lands easily while raising a child, their first kiss. How many time Guardian ventured out to pick flowers for their home.

  
  


Deep within their backpack, they had a small container of seeds to regrow those same flowers should they ever settle down again. If not, hopefully that shared moment of beauty count be shared with the new lands they’d come to.

  
  


They stared out at the shoreline as it grew more distant, a soft haze coming between them as their ship pulled them through the waters.

  
  


_Rest easy, my love, my child. I will hold you in my heart forever._

  
  


The sails were tightly secured, winds pulling them forward with surprising momentum, but it only served to bring Guardian closer to this mysterious island.

  
  


Their host appeared less than willing to share her details as to how she came across so much information on the island, or why so many drifters flocked to her for transport. So, they thought of a safer question.

  
  


“Excuse me.” They piped up over the sounds of whistling winds. Her head turned to them with a flat expression. “I don’t believe I got your name?”

  
  


“Captain.” She said rather shortly. Not the talkative type, then.

  
  


“I appreciate your aid in my journey, Captain. I understand this is not something you enjoy, but I do give you my thanks.”

  
  


She scoffed at their words, but they could tell she was only hesitant about the situation as a whole. It made them happy that people like her still cared about drifters like them. 

  
  


“I’m shocked at the speed of this boat, I admit. I did notice its design strayed from the standard, bit of a personal touch. Was that all self taught?” They asked, leaning over to run their hand along the sides of the boat. 

  
  


“No, I studied under a mechanic since I was very young to learn how to build machines. This is simply the latest model I’m testing.” She explained, pulling some ropes to tie them secured to their designated hooks. It was almost therapeutic watching her hustle around her dock, but they were taking mental notes on how to care for the ship when asked.

  
  


“And what about you, drifter? I know you’re a private bunch, but humor me for a week long boat ride. How long you been drifting about?”

  
  


They blinked at the question. It wasn't exactly an uncommon question, but they had to pause for a moment to recall an approximation of how long they’d been doing this. “I’m not sure, exactly. Since I was young for one thing. My guardians had done so before me, and I took to their footsteps after they had passed. I was a bit younger than you, I’d say.”

  
  


She nodded to their answer, seemingly pleased they hadn’t been difficult about it. “You didn’t have parents?” She raised an eyebrow at that tidbit of info, and they shrugged. 

  
  


“I had parental figures, and that was good enough for my upbringing. I think I’m well raised.” They held up a hand to case her upcoming question or protest to their answer. “And now I have one for you; have you been sailing long?”

  
  


She huffed a bit at being cut off, but nodded. “I come from a family of sailors, and the ocean has always drawn me to it. Its quite easy to spend too much time here than on land if you like solitude. Which I do most times.”

  
  


They could understand that, the waters could be quite calming to be around for long periods, the constant lull of waves cradling them as they travelled. Guardian had not been much for boat travel most times before, but they enjoyed the journey when they did go.

  
  


“Perhaps there is drifting in your blood.” They teased with a faint chuckle. “One has to like the solitutde to pursue this way of life.”

  
  


That caused her to pull a small face. “I’ve seen some drifters travel with someone else before, though..”

  
  


“Yet, you know it is more common we travel alone, yes?” 

  
  


She frowned, but nodded. “That's true. But I have a whole port city to go back to when I feel like it, or need help. Tell me Guardian, what is it you do in the situation you fall and break your leg? And there is no city nearby to go to for help?” She asked curiously, even if she tried to hide it with her abrasive nature.

  
  


They didn’t even pause to think. “I would try my best to mend it on my own with a medpack, or a splint. If I could not do either, I’d die.” 

  
  


The answer caused her to recoil somewhat at the deadpan, honest answer. How could she have suspected any different, the road alone was dangerous in all ways. Harsh weathers, dangerous towns, infections. 

  
  


“It shouldn't be much a surprise, captain. I’m traveling out of my waters to unknown lands every day of my life, into the dangers of the unknown. Its only natural to not fear whats inevitable to come.” 

  
  


She finally rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “You’re morbid, and all drifters are cursed. I think this will be the last time I make this trip. I don’t like the idea of assisting people to their deaths..” 

  
  


They pursed their lips, unable to deny the thought, and simply nodded. “I am thankful you have opted to help me just this last time.”

  
  


“Well.. You’re welcome, but at least _try_ not to die?”

  
  


They nodded, a smile beaming from under their helm. “I will try my best.” 

  
  


\-----

  
  


The small boat pulled to a stop where the sands rose up to meet the surface of the waters. “This is as far as I take you, drifter.” She held her hand out expectantly, a deep frown as she cast an uneasy look to the waters.

  
  


Guardian fished out their gearbits and placed them gratefully into her palm before they hopped out her boat. They hefted their backpack up over their shoulders, companion sprite bobbing by their shoulder, and they gave her a grateful nod. “Safe travels, then.”

  
  


She nodded once, giving them a regretful look before she pulled at her oars to turn her back into deeper waters. “Safe travels...” She muttered under her breath.

  
  


Guardian only watched her for a moment to make sure she didn’t need help pushing her boat, before they turned to the great expanse of water they had to make this trek over.

  
  


And island surrounded by storm and strange waters with no clear path to it. In hindsight, they were not entirely sure that this was the way they needed to go, but it was their option at this point.

  
  


They had a months worth of provisions squirreled away, and perhaps they would find a creature they could scavenge for in these shallows.

  
It should have been simple for the most part. Just walk along the shallows as far as they could travel, and then they would try and go from there. Something, or someone, was calling to them. The very water itself felt like it pulled at their ankles as they trudged through the rippling waters. Their sprite bobbed by their shoulder idly as they traveled, content to forever follow their aimless companion.  
  
  
Travel always came with its own brand of hazards. Fire burns, infection, hypothermia, heat stroke, etc, any careless wanderer would be swallowed up by the very lands they traversed. Guardian considered themself somewhat of a master at this, simply finding the easiest, safest routes they could traverse to save up on energy. Travel was only half the battle, after all.

  
  
As they watched the water slosh by their feet for days, they swore they felt eyes on their back again. Even all the way out here in the middle of a shallow ocean they could not shake that cautious habit.

  
  
Tossing a few looks over their shoulder, they spotted nothing, and their sprite did not ping for any-- wait.

  
  
_Wheres my companion sprite?!_

  
  
Guardian felt their chest stutter as they came to a stop in the waters, cursing slightly under their breath. They quickly turned about to try and spot their droid. Either it had somehow wandered off in a strong breeze, or it had lost power. It was solar powered primarily, so the clear open skies should have showered enough light rays to keep it fully powered. Surely, they would have heard the crashing splash as well.  
  
  


They were pacing through the shallows now, racking their brain for any idea on what could have happened to the poor thing. Did something snatch it away when they had not been paying attention?

  
  


It was impossible to figure out when they had nothing to go on. There were no distant pings of its alert systems, nor were there any signs of robot guts in the waters. Bending down to get a better look into the sands beneath their boots, they were desperate to try and find their sprite. While the droids body could be replaced, they needed to find the memory card; it held the behavioral patterns they had first programmed so many years ago, not to mention the records of all their past travels together.  
  


In the middle of their search, a familiar heavy feeling made itself known upon their limbs, weighing them down and covering their consciousness in a soft haze. It was a calming feeling at least, a welcome contrast to the anxiety of having lost their companion. They tried to blink away the tunnel vision clouding their eyes, a hand coming up under their helmet to rub their face. 

  
  


_How...long have I been here? Where am I going?_

  
  
Shifting waters behind them pulled them from their worried thoughts, whipping their sword from off their back and getting into a ready stance, scanning the area for danger.

  
  
Their senses were on high alert, a feeling of dread following right on their heels as they paced in a tight circle.  
  


  
 _Was_ something at their heels? Could it be something within the water they could not see?

  
  
Painstakingly, they pulled their gaze downwards, fearing that they had somehow stepped into a trap or into the maw of some foreign sea creature.

  
  
To their initial relief, there was nothing but their shadow and sand. Then, to their sheer horror _,_ the shadow moved _without_ them, causing them to flinch and stumble backwards haphazardly. The rest of the darkness shifted and writhed as their own acted strangely, droplets of black rain flying up from the ground, making Guardian’s world seem tilted and wrong… so wrong.

  
  
Panic gripped their guts, pouring all their focus onto the threat, stepping backwards as their shadow rose up from the very ground they stood on.  
  
  
Magic was common, but this was something else. If this had been a dream, they would have taken a guess that the shadow would look like them. A shadow was a reflection of themself, it wouldn’t be common for it to change drastic shape unless Guardian did first.  
  
  
Their shadow’s form distorted, snapping. A static buzzing rang in their head as a gripping pain reached up from within, rattling against their ribs.  
  
  
Gripping their blade tightly, they stood their ground as they tried to remain steady on their feet, breaths wheezing through their lips while their shadow drained all the light from the area, making it impossible to see what form they had taken.  
  
  
Their breaths were shaky and shallow, eyes darting everywhere they could land, their knees shaking.

  
  
It had been years since they had felt such fear.

  
  
Finally, their eyes focused and their vision pinpointed onto a pink, floating diamond.

  
  
And in a flash, the giant form of a centipede was revealed, stretching around what felt like the world as it hissed and clicked its mandibles towards them. It reared its head, it's one diamond eye staring through them, seeing into everything they had done and all that they had come here to do.

  
  
It shrieked, screaming, and the static buzzes enveloped them in and outside of their head. They swore they felt their helmet rattle with the very vibration, and it pierced Guardian through their chest.

  
  
They couldn't move. They couldn't scream. They could do nothing as it ate its way through their chest and drowned their world in darkness.

  
\----- 

  
  
_Beep!_ _  
__  
__Beep!_ _  
__  
__Beep!_ _  
_  
  
Guardian knew that medical ping from anywhere, but for a brief moment they couldn't bring themself to move yet to assure their companion.  
  
  
Instead, their hand sluggishly came up to touch over their breastplate, feeling around for any type of wound or new crack in the armor. Nothing new is felt under their glove, which eased them somewhat for the moment.  
  


  
Cracking open their eyelids, they were greeted with dark, stormy skies above in place of the previously clear suns. They hadn't even registered the gentle patter of rain against their face or the rumbles of thunder muffled by the water they were laying in.  
  


  
Sitting up, they were completely soaked through and covered in blood despite finding no puncture wound on them immediately. A terrible sting had nestled deep in their chest, pulling a wheeze from their throat as they pulled themself up to stand. Their legs nearly trembled beneath them, weak and exhausted from a journey they could barely recall.

  
  
Their companion sprite zipped up by their head, making a few circles before settling over their shoulder obediently. The droid hovered closer than usual, causing Guardian to reach up and give its top an assuring pat. They were fine.

  
  
Finding shelter was first priority, then checking for any wound. They tested to make sure a bit of strain from climbing would not irritate the new, tight feeling in their chest.

  
  
Gripping the rocks and raising themself up, they were glad to find out they could climb up onto the higher grounds with ease, a few simple coughs spilling from them. Perhaps they caught a cold of sorts, laying in water for who knows how long.  
  


  
They couldn't stand around and look at their surroundings for too long, weaving into the thicket to look for some type of shelter. There were tall, rotting pillars along the path alongside a gathering of big statues that looked like dogs, though not the same from their visions.

  
  
Luck was on their side: They stumbled across a small cave opening in some type of cliff side, where they slipped in easily to take shelter from the oncoming rain.  
  


  
Once inside, they turned on their companions light to take stock of what had made it with them across the oceans journey. While they didn’t remember most of their journey, they certainly felt the familiar ache of a few days travel in their knees.

  
  
All of their stuff was accounted for, causing them to release a breath they had no idea they were holding. Drifters may live off the land, but having a few things to make travel easier never hurt.

  
  
Starting a small fire at the mouth of the cave and hanging up most of their clothes to dry, they settled in for the evening to let the storm pass and to take account of their wounds. By the light of the fire, they took a deep breath and looked down at their chest.

  
  
There was nothing.

  
  
_Why wasn't anything there?_

  
  
It was distressing not to find an immediate wound they cold simply patch up, or an easy scrape to forget about in a few minutes time. Here, there was nothing but their own black skin. Not even a bruise was there to ail them.

  
  
Guardian furrowed their brows, concerned, but couldn't place it yet. Something must have been in the air, perhaps, something that was now lodged into their lungs and causing them this strange pain. That was it, probably.  
  
  
Absently in their hazy travel across the ocean, they caught a cold from being so thoroughly soaked for a few days.

  
  
While the idea of being sick in an unknown land wasn't ideal, they didn't have any giant wounds to worry about, and no tell-tale signs of any concussion despite their strange visions. They were fine.  
  


  
Having a small meal, and tending to their minor scrapes and re-stitching their clothes, they were ready to head out by the time the storm finally passed.

  
  
There was something strange about these woods. Guardian could tell by the way the air felt a bit too heavy: the air felt still around them, like a heavy fog, despite the area being quite clear of any smoke screen.

  
  
One thing they noticed was that, as they walked through the wooded area, the clouds seemed to recede as well. It was as if they tended to just hover around in that area, a permanent storm alongside the boarders.  
  


  
They may have accidentally been drawn towards a cursed island, slipping through its defenses and now stranded on it.

  
  
Trying not to let that bring them down immediately, They considered it could have just been a regular storm and they were looking too much into it. And, if it was a spell of sorts, the casters could have been peaceful and only wanted to ensure no violent types got in. Guardian didn't consider themself violent, but they had no clue how skittish the locals might be; they’d have to tread carefully.

  
  
The woods continued to emanate a strange energy, leaving them the feeling of being watched as they traveled. They cautiously stole glances over their shoulder as they walked, looking for any signs of a hidden foe, or the diamond outline over a dogs head from somewhere impossible to reach.  
  


  
They found none of those as they walked, instead, a slight gust of wind pulled their gaze to a cliff side. There in the distance, an ancient city capital stood surrounded by forest and against time. Distantly, Guardian felt themself drawn closer to the edge as they marveled at the sight. An ancient city, still in tact and possibly in use, if the slight movement was anything to go by.

  
  
There was some type of magical floating structure floating above in the air, drifting softly in the breeze and phasing in with the stars in the morning light. Not a cloud in sight from the previous storm that had caught them as the sky blossomed with gorgeous reds and pinks, melding into the receding purples of night.  
  


  
At least finding civilization was easy. Hopefully they could go and gather their bearings there and find out where the ocean had taken them. As they had traveled about, the distant ache of a long journeys travel weighed on their joints.

  
  
Setting aside a few moments to take in the view for themself, a land promising of plentiful secrets laid out before them. While their journey to this land had been fogged in mystery, they understood an ideal situation when they saw one. Knowledge was what was most important to them now, and any knowledge they could grab to cure their affliction was welcome.

  
  
Surely their previous years of practicing religion were finally paying off and they were being answered by some being above who took pity.

  
  
They recall the rumors from the depths of their mind about fellow drifters becoming plagued by disease before disappearing, leaving anyone to wonder about their fate. A constant among them was a vision: The image of a similar figure, a dog, and a shadow haloed by a diamond. They, like all drifters, had knowledge of the perfect cell's guardian - a jackal - and made the distant connection.

  
  
Was it truly an honor… Or a contract with damnation?  
  


  
Guardian would assume they would find out shortly.  
  


  
Stepping away from the cliff side slowly once they had snapped a few shots with their companion sprite, they returned back into the woods, hoping the path they were on would eventually lead them to the city below. It appeared promising enough, feeling the magical flow of energy all around them. Whether that was attributed to the structure in the sky or something beneath their feet, it mattered little; as long as this place held a cure they would find it.


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian explores Central, makes some friends and gives a little insight to what Drifters are all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons galore... So, so many up ahead. I cant believe I took so much time to try and flesh out Central like this but HOO ITS TOO LATE TO TURN BACK NOOOW...
> 
> This chapter does skip around quite a bit, just to show that "yes, time is passing, Guardian sure does live here and meets everyone." that type of thing, so just pure filler and much inner Guardian looooore.... Hell yeah, cant get enough of that one.
> 
> This has all been mostly beta read, but if there are any errors please trust I'll get to them all in due time. (Edit: ive already made a few oop XD bare with me people...)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading some more!

The rest of the forest hid no dangers within their shadows, nothing leaping out to take them from surprise, and there was quite an abundance of animals filtering around the brush they passed.

  
Knowing these woods were prospering eased them mildly as they travelled into the ruins of an old city. The civilization might have been lost, but the lands themselves stood strong against the test of time.

  
  


It took a few days’ travel to finally reach the mysterious city they had seen upon the cliffside, but they finally found signs of life the closer they got.

  
  


They had passed by the girth of a huge mountain- one they didn't have the supplies or energy to trek just yet, so they took the wide way around through the forests. A little bit of hunting never hurt, besides, their rations from the ocean journey had somehow gone bad.

  
  


Fresh meat and roots in they system, they saw a figure standing near one of the old, broken buildings. Unlike the grisly piles of skeletons on their way over, this one looked to be alive and alert. 

Cautiously, Guardian approached.

  
  


The being noticed Guardians approach, and watched them intently as the space between them grew shorter as they walked. And when they were in spear throwing distance, the creature watched them get closer, nodding their head to Guardian once they were nearly arms length away.

  
  


“Hey there, traveller. What brings you out this way?” 

  
  


Guardian was taken aback that they knew the language of these strange lands- and that it was such an _old_ dialect. They had taken a few years to learn more of the older languages as a hobby. Normally they were only remembered in old tribes or villages and tight-knit communities, yet this person appeared young and in a ruined city. The rotting buildings they had passed all along the way should have been their first clue.

  
  


This person wore some type of mechanical suit with a helmet over their face. They were half leaning on their staff that they held as a weapon, guarding the entry way to the heart of this island. 

  
  


_A sentry, perhaps._

  
  


Taking a moment to clear their throat, they prayed they weren’t too rusty. “The allure of the city, and the crown of the world.” They nodded up above to the floating structure drifting amongst the clouds.

  
  


The guard let out a small laugh. “See the sights, huh? I wish I could say this was a popular spot to pass through.” They took a shuffling step back to give them ample room to pass by. “Enjoy your stay, and don’t set anything on fire.” 

  
  


_Not very involved sentries, then._

  
  


Nevertheless, they gave a polite nod of their head. “Thank you for the entry. I will be respectful in my time here.” They promised easily, giddy to have finally made it without much more of a hitch. They had to sneak into more cities than they'd ever like to remember.

  
  


Like the rest of the deserted town they had ventured through, even Central was half crumbling down. Covered with rot from ages long past, yet with just a small glace, they could see life had found its way into every available crevice.

  
  


And not just any life- civilization! As sparse as it seemed, this was certainly a community located at the very heart of what was a once impressive city. It was unfortunately hard to discern if they were locals of what was left of times before, or if they were all sorts of travellers.

  
  


They stood out quite a bit here, tall and big as well as bright pink. By this point in their life, they had come to terms that they'd stick out in some places, but they did not want to draw any attention here.

  
  


The inhabitants seemed wary about their sudden presence in their village, which was natural. The island was hard enough to find; they couldn't imagine many wanderers made it this far alive.

  
  


As they strolled through the small town, nodding to any passersby in a polite fashion- they spotted it.

  
  


A strange pattern on the ground pulled their attention, and beckoned them closer. It was blue, with odd diamonds in four points around it, evenly spaced apart. Foliage had clearly tried to grow over the small monument but hadn't been able to cover it completely yet. The strange, alluring pink glow still shined around the perimeter. 

  
  


While they inspected, they stepped onto the platform curiously to get a better look at the diamond in the middle.

  
  
  


Their gaze bore down to the diamond, studying its shine and allure in the sunlight. It drew them in, and they felt they almost recognized it as they stood and watched.

  
  


_...how long have I been staring at this?_

  
  


They blinked when they heard a nearby dog bark to them, the furry creature watching them as they knelt down to the figure. When had all the sounds left them? 

  
  


An unsettling feeling clung to them as they quickly shuffled off the platform closer to the animal, the light coming back into the area and a small headache clinging to their forehead. It was jarring, like they had faded from this plane of existence. Shielding their eyes from the too harsh light now, they stepped away from the odd platform. 

  
  


If they had to guess, they’d attribute that strange feeling to the presence of magic in this area. A quick glance upward showed they were under the center of the huge floating structure as well. 

  
  


The thrum of magic was no longer a harmless curiosity; they may have stumbled right into cursed lands. The odd ocean travel should have been their first clue to that.

  
  


Putting that from their mind, they stepped away from the strange markings upon the ground, noticing a few people watching them intently. Perhaps they had been there longer than they had realized.

  
  


They would draw eyes no matter where they went, but they did not want to risk getting an angry mob tossed their way. Being a stranger in new lands and staring at all their monuments like someone possessed. 

  
  


Carefully, they made their way slowly through this small village, spotting old shops with new signs, and well-kept exteriors. They were not familiar with the signage used, but thought if anyone would be receptive to a traveler, it would be a shopkeep.

  
  


Spotting a sign with a sword etched onto it, they decided to opt to go in there. If it was a weapons shop, they could try to upgrade their weapon. And if it was something? Well… They’d just figure it out when they got in there.

  
  


Rugs strewn about in neat sections, giving ample room for wide swing practice and a way to keep from others hitting each other. Though, that hardly seemed an issue as there were only two people in the space.

  
  


An otter, clearly skilled in the way of sword trying to display proper footwork to parry an overhead blow to a child. It was wise to go with an overhead block, as the child only nearly came up to Guardians waist from the looks of it. 

  
  


The otter didn’t lose her focus as Guardian had entered, concentrating on the child's movements before they fell flat on their butt, wooden sword clattering to the floor next to them.

  
  


She seemed to age a decade at such a small act, but didn’t let it show in her voice. “That’s better than last time, Ranvir. At least you don’t let it hit your head anymore.” She praised, the comment still causing Guardian to hold back an incredulous laugh. The teacher looked up to them, tossing her own practice sword over her shoulder. “Perhaps you can take a quick recess, go say hi to your sibling at the playing field. Back in an hour?”

  
  


The child stood up slowly from their fallen position on the floor, the teacher reaching her hand out to help lift them up. A sigh fell out of the child's mouth, shoulders slumping in dejection. “Okay.. See you later, master.”

  
  


Carefully, the child maneuvered around Guardian with wide eyes, but still dragged their feet with their pouting. Guardian had to suppress a hard laugh, instead opting to give the child a nod and a wave just as they were leaving.

  
  


Their attention was pulled to the teacher, as she was clearing her throat. “Apologises, traveler. I teach ways of the sword to them when I’m able. What brings you to my dojo?” She tilted her chin up to the sword hilt sticking over their shoulder. “I see you’re already one with the blade, surely you do not require my teachings?”

  
  


A quick shake of their head. “That was not my intention, no. I had assumed this was a sort of weapons shop, and wanted to sharpen my blade.” They explained, taking another long look around the complex. “It seems I was pleasantly misled.”

  
  


The teacher smiled from under the collar of her coat, nose twitching a bit. “I am not a shop, no, but I do have some sharpening tools I can sell to you.” 

  
  


“That.. that would actually be quite helpful, thank you. What is the currency in these lands?” They asked curiously, reaching for their coin purse to already try and fish out the exact amount. 

  
  


“We take gearbits around here, and these tools are pretty cheap, so just one will do it.” 

  
  


They paused a moment, eyebrows furrowing under their helm. “Ah, I see. I will have to get them at a later date. I only just got to this town an hour ago, and I had no idea people still lived here.” They explained, putting their items back into their utility pouch.

  
  


“Well, a few buildings around here might be hiding some away if you look hard enough, and some of the nearby monsters will take the shinier ones. You’re obviously a warrior, so I don’t mind telling you that.” She paused, a knuckle under her chin. “You are a warrior, correct? The sword isn’t just for show?”

  
  


They nodded quickly. “I am more than capable- I assure you.” A quick thought entered their mind. “I wouldn’t be adverse to learning from you if you’d also entertain the idea of giving me any lessons?”

  
  


She stared at them a long moment, black eyes blinking before they spotted a grin break out against her fur, a soft snort. “I’d love to, only when you can afford it. Three gearbits for each lesson.” 

  
  


Seemed steep, but if she was only training children- or just the one child- then they wouldn’t blame her for this. They did let out a small puff of air as they reluctantly agreed. “Very well. When I have four gearbits, I will return for your services.” 

  
  
  


“I’ll be waiting. Is there something I can call you in these lands, drifter?”

  
  


“Guardian.” They stuck a hand out to shake hers. “I am known as Guardian, though do not think me a protector.”

  
  


She took their hand into her own, nodding. “I can take care of myself, Guardian.” She rolled the name around for a moment, testing it. They knew titles were a little uncommon, but she used it well.

  
  


“You can just call me sword master. Most everyone here does, maybe if I know you a little better soon, Ill give you my name." 

So that was why she was so comfortable with their title, she used one herself even while not a drifter. It was interesting to witness, but Guardian wasnt one to be shaken by a small fact.

Guardian could do that. “Tell me, sword master, is there anywhere around here I could acquire some upgrades when I have the necessary money to do so?” If they were to survive their suspected indefinite stay in these lands, they may as well know where to look.

  
  
  


She only thought for half a moment. “Well, a good place to know is where the apothecary is. There’s an old racoon who runs and manages it. Not exactly a hospital but it’s the best first aid we have that isn't our own methods.. There’s the bandit across the way which is helpful for guns, but they don’t like drifters much. I’d be careful.” She warned quickly, putting her sword onto the floor to lean onto the edge. “The dash master just over there would be useful to visit- they sell these things that allow one to move about the ground faster. Should be something you’d find helpful.”

  
  


Hearing the names, Guardian supposed titles here were more common than they had previously anticipated. Maybe none of them were locals, and other drifters that had taken refuge here in this center of town.

  
  


“Thank you for the information, and for the chat. I will get out of your hair for now- and return when I have the funds for your lessons.” 

  
  


“I look forward to your next visit.” The challenge in her eye was clear, the twinkle of a good fight burning. They now wondered about what techniques she had hidden up her sleeve, a wonderful spar to expect in their future.

  
  


Stepping out into the sunlight once more, they scanned the nearby area to look for any of the sellers she had mentioned. They were not exactly proficient in using guns in the past, but perhaps they would have to become better skilled to survive. 

  
  


A peculiar sign was perched nearby, something resembling that of an arrow. She did mention someone that could help upgrade them with a dashing mechanic, or a technique- they were unsure about that. But it was the closest thing nearby, and they decided to take the short walk into the shop.

  
  


The dash master was... surely a certain type of character.

  
  


Either wholly a robot, or some type of cyborg, it was impossible to tell. They had their leg propped up against their counter with a long cigar smoldering. They had some type of metal gear strewn about up-top their counter as well.

  
  


If what the sword master said was true, they’d have to be headstrong in this to get their services. 

  
  


They strolled right up to their counter, making a show of looking down at the items they had set up across the space. The dash master sized them up with a few puffs of smoke into the air, digging their heel somewhat into where they had it propped. 

  
  


“The hell do you want, drifter?” 

  
  


They continued to hold their pointed gaze to the metallic boot soles, the homemade technology far superior than a lot of what they had seen still functioning in these desolate lands. “I was informed that you were the dash master, and sold items that could allow me to dash as well.” They finally pointed their gaze towards the master themself. “Is that true?”

  
  


The master sucked in a hard drag of their cigar, the ash smoldering before falling off the very tip as they dug their heel onto the stool it rested on as they eyed Guardian up and down.

  
  


“I’unno, drifter. Can your sorts handle that kinda thing?” They asked with a scrutinizing gaze to their pink reflective visor.

  
  


Guardian wanted to laugh at the question- asking a drifter if they could handle something to make them go faster? Anything to get them to their goals quicker would always be welcome.

  
  


“I certainly can, but I only just arrived in town and I would like to know how much these are so I may come back and purchase them first.” Hopefully buttering them up wouldn't hurt their chances at a good deal. 

  
  


The dash master paused for a long moment before laughing, loud and metallic at Guardians words. To this, they said nothing and let the cyborg have their moment as they pretended to wipe a tear away. “Oh you are a funny one, aren't you? Tell you what, if you can get fifty dashes in a row on these by today’s end, they're on the house- they’ll adjust to any shoe size.” They picked up a pair of dashing mechanics and laid them across the counter for Guardian to inspect.

  
  


It seemed to simply clasp onto the soles of their shoes, and perhaps over time they could even weld into the shoe itself. That would be inconvenient if they got burned- but if they could get these for free, then Guardian wouldn’t mind paying for their next pair should it come to it.

  
  


After carefully strapping them on and testing out its hold, the dash master directed them to their dashing room. Two small pillars in the middle with a screen on the far right that displayed the number zero, 

  
  


The master took up to leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a small cloud of smoke puffing out the grill to their mask. “Now then, I usually use this here room for when I myself wanna keep my chain dashing record up- but I just want to see if you can even _do_ fifty dashes at all without falling flat on your face.” They explained, taking their cigar out to give it a simple flick. “You lean forward to dash, and you dig your heels into the ground to stop, couldn’t be more simple.”

  
  


It did seem rather simple, even if they had never seen it before. They looked down to their own feet and around the room once more to try and figure out how they wanted to do this. Deciding to go clockwise, they braced themself as they attempted to dash forward. 

  
  


“ _Shit!_ ” They shouted as their feet nearly flew out from under them, almost sending them head over heels as they tumbled onto the floor, sprawled out after a short skid.

  
  


Normally, they felt no shame in making mistakes in actions they could not help, but the way the dash master howled with laughter made them feel embarrassed beyond belief.

  
  


“Oh wow! Fuckin’ priceless right there, drifter! Hah!” They slapped their knee in their glee, shuffling forward to reach a hand down towards Guardian, offering to help them up. “I had to see if it were true. They say drifters have the knack for being the best at new things they try- I knew it was a goddamn lie. Thanks for proving that.”

  
  


Guardian didn't feel pleased by this turn of events, chuffing as they accepted the extended hand to pull themself back up. “I suppose I should feel honored to give you this opportunity. Disproving theories is one thing to live off of, I suppose..”

  
  


Once they were stood up and dusted off, they carefully looked down to their shoe upgrades and back to the dash master. “Do I still need to master fifty dashes in a row to get these, or can I give you some real currency?”

  
  


Another laugh sounded from behind their mask. “Keep them, drifter. You gave me something better. I’m telling the whole town about this. That’s more than enough for now.” They bounced their own heel against the ground for a moment. “I’ll have better upgrades in the upcoming weeks.You’ll have to give some gearbits for those, hear me?”

  
  


That brought a smile across Guardians face, and they gave a nod. “Would you care to show me how to actually use these, Dash master?” 

  
  


The title seemed to flatter the master, and they happily agreed to show Guardian the ropes of how to keep balance upon their feet while trying to dash forward. 

  
  


Guardian found it was a lot like roller skating, keeping their center balance as they slid quickly around the enclosure with the Dash master guiding them. They could not dash too much at once yet- that requiring a further upgrade they could not afford quite yet, but the movement certainly made for easier mobility.

  
  


Coming to a stop when they stopped skidding into walls, they shook out their leg a bit as they tossed a glance to the dash master. “Thank you, this should serve me well in my travels. Are you sure you need no other payment than me fumbling around on them?” They chuckled lightly, able to see the the humor in the dash masters currency.

  
  


They snickered behind their cigar, puffing out a small cloud. “Nah, you keep ‘em for now, drifter-”

  
  


“Guardian.” They corrected, taking a step forward to hold their hand out to them politely. “You have my upmost thanks for giving me this extra mobility, I’d like you to use my official title.”

  
  


The dasher huffed, clasping their hand to Guardians in turn. “Just call me dash master, Guardian. And don’t mention it, this way, you’ll give me some damn good business, yeah?” 

  
  


They nodded. “Oh, absolutely. You’ve been most helpful, and I will surely give any gearbits I’m able to scrounge up.”

  
  


That seemed to be the right thing to say, as Guardian had seen the twinkle behind the dash masters visor. It seemed gearbits were very valuable here, probably too much of a hassle to actually try and search for on their own. They’d remember that tidbit of info for sure.

  
  


“I will not keep more of your time, as I must be off now. I will be back when I’m able to afford more of those upgrades. Perhaps we could have a dashing competition if I get better?” They suggested, tapping the side of their chin idly.

  
  


“Hah! If you think you’re that good at it, I’ll take that challenge. You better not die out there then, yeah?” 

  
  


“I promise to try my best. If I fall off any cliffs, I expect you’d want to hear about it?” They both chuckled at that, Guardian pulling their hands away to depart. “I best be going, I appreciate your time.” Even if they were a bit of a trickster, Guardian would let it slide for how helpful they were in the end.

  
  


The dash master took up their post back behind their counter, leaning on the counter as they watched Guardian go. “Good luck on your travels, come see me when you want to challenge me.”

  
  


With a swift exit to the shop, they let out a long, soft sigh from their chest. So much socializing in one day for someone supposed to be a drifter, truly, they were a master at this.

  
  


They had noticed, on the stretch of time between now and when their family had passed, they had gotten too forward with others. Reaching out, getting to know the locals and those they passed, something more deep than being simply just polite. 

  
  


Perhaps with their wounded heart, they had become too lonesome in their travels. Having gotten so used to being with a true companion and lifemate, they supposed they missed that.

  
  


_But I wont find anyone here to fill that void, I need to stop this somehow.._

  
  


Moving forward with their settlement here would be a good distraction, they decided. 

  
  


With the knowledge in mind that they could settle into any abandoned building, they started to have a look around the village central to see what all was available. There were some tall buildings, more shack-like dwellings; at least there were some options to choose from.

  
  


Guardian was not surprised at how easy it was to find a place to live in a wasting city. Nearly every house was abandoned or not in use. The one they had discovered was halfway covered in moss. It was dusty, and had a bit of foliage coming in through the floor, but the electricity and water still worked fine, so they may as well set up shop here.

  
  


Crammed away in this private corner, with hardly anyone else squirreled away back here, it would be ideal. There was enough room there to start a warp pad as well, once they got their proper materials.  
  
  
They only had to ask their neighbors - the nice travelers he saved earlier the week - to borrow a broom for the afternoon to help with dusting. They had to sweep and air out the place, and tear out any of the bigger roots from the doorway. Luckily, the floors further in were untouched. They'd only have to re-tile a little bit.  
  


  
Grief would follow them wherever they went, but maybe the shadow didn't have to be so harsh.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Renovating took some time, clearing out the old rubble and scoping out the intended floor plans. It would still be a while before anything meaningful could be done, but getting the lights working and the dust cleared would be first. Leveling out the floors was a bit of a hassle, but eventually got done as well. The walls had been deemed sturdy enough to not need much in renovations, which made Guardian’s life easier.

  
  


Eventually, they managed to scrounge up a measly two gearbits with just basic exploration of the nearby empty buildings. They were shocked that there were still so many undiscovered places here even though it appeared the inhabitants had been dwelling here for a long time now.

  
  


Well, whatever got them some currency, so be it.

  
  


They recalled what the sword master had said to them, that having a blaster would be useful within these lands due to the vicious monsters that dwelled here. Guardian had never been too good at using guns, but they would trust her judgment in this matter, and pay a visit to the Bandit. 

  
  


Getting out of their temporary home was nice, breathing in the fresh air and feeling some sunlight on their skin. They were becoming familiar with the locals by now, some birdfolk that had taken up a space in one of the higher buildings, lizardpeople who would wander around as they all tried to work on their wares. They sold clothes and rugs, curtains and anything else with fabrics involved. A few had approached Guardian in the recent days, inquiring if they would like to buy, but word traveled fast that Guardian was flat broke. They hadn’t been approached again since then, yet.

  
  


Safety was the first priority as opposed to getting decorations to their unfinished abode, and they’d need to make sure they were prepared for anything that would attack them in these lands. So they made their way into the bandits shop, the area past the threshold showcasing more guns in one spot than Guardian had ever seen before. They were mounted on walls, behind cases- they were afraid they’d step on one.

  
  


The bandit was sitting behind their shop counter, working on one of their larger guns when they heard Guardian approach. They did a brief double take at the sight of the drifter, and scrambled to quickly put their gun away into a nearby cabinet, locking it up in record speeds, eyes narrowed at Guardian under the shadow of their hat.

  
  


_That’s odd. I don't believe I look that dirty.. or unsavory._

  
  


A quick check proved they had not stepped in anything either, and they attributed it to general distrust of strangers. That was a reasonable assumption, they thought.

  
  


Carefully slow, they took their time to ogle the wares showcased upon the walls as they approached the counter, keeping a slight distance to show they were not about to try a fast one upon them in their own store. The bandit still did not let up on their evil eye towards Guardian, and didn’t say a word.

Taking it in stride, they cleared their throat. “I was told you sold guns here. Am I in the right spot, or is this a walk-in showcase collection of yours?” They asked, taking another glance around. “Either way, it’s quite impressive just how extensive this all is.”

  
  


The bandit didn’t seem to take their flattery, and had their arms crossed under their cloak as they regarded the drifter standing in their store.

  
  


“The fuck you want, drifter?” They all but nearly spat the word out, like the letters had some terrible taste to them.

  
  


_...perhaps I should be more cautious of this one._

  
  


They straightened up, looking over the bandits glass case and pointing to one of the blasters. “I’m here to purchase a gun, if they are for sale. The sign outside and other locals have pointed me here to do so.” They explained thoroughly, tilting their head down so they could catch a glimpse of the teal in Guardians eyes.

  
  


Bandits face scrunched up, their leg bouncing after Guardian had explained why they were here. They seemed to think about it for a moment, eyes landing on a squint that looked like a mischievous smile. Leaning over to see the one Guardian had been pointing at, they shook their head.

  
  


“Ya’ here for a gun, yeah? You don’t want that shitty toy for those meat hooks you got for hands there. The damn thing’d jump out your hand before you’d get a shot in.” 

  
  


Pushing away from their counter and leaping up from their seat, they beckoned Guardian to follow. “No no, most of these are for show anyhow. I can’t just have all my shit out and in the open? Anyone could walk in here and could fuckin’ steal it.” They explained, leading Guardian to the nearby back door.

  
  


Hesitantly, they followed after the bandit with a wary gait to their step, making it obvious they didn't buy a word the bandit was saying. “Is that so? Then why are you leaving your shop unattended to show me the goods in the back? Have you no one else to man the shop for you?”

  
  


This did not make the bandit flinch, simply unlocking the door and stepping through. “It’ll only take a damn moment. Do you want your gun or not?”

  
  


They did, even if getting a safety precaution meant putting themself in a bad situation. A long sigh escaped through them as they stepped through the dark doorway.

  
  


Immediately they were shoved full force, head banging against the doorway on their way out as they momentarily lost their balance. They fell to a knee onto the ground, as they heard the heavy swing of a door slam shut beside them.

  
  


Taking a quick moment to leap up and take in their surroundings, they were surprised. The bandit had simply shoved them into a dark alleyway, with no immediate way out it seemed. They had been expecting something far worse, fleshing eating snakes or a gun to their head, but a simple inconvenience and no purchase wasn’t too bad. 

  
  


They’d have to try again to buy a blaster when they navigated their way out, dusting off some of the dirt and mud that had clung to them.

  
  


_I wonder what their objective here was.. Do they not think I won’t simply find my way back around? I’ve had worse done unto me.._

  
  


While they were pondering why the bandit had done such an odd act, they heard footsteps approach from around the corner. Too many footsteps, actually.

  
  


Seeing the bandit with a small group of people behind them- other locals Guardian vaguely recognized- the situation dawned on them finally. A sort of trap, which should have been predicted from the moment they stepped through the threshold of the shop.

  
  


“‘Ey drifter! Thought you could just roll up and do whatever the damn hell you wanted? And you brought your ugly mug around my shop?” The bandit spat at the ground between them, finally, and Guardian simply stood with a hand on their hip.

  
  


“Bandit, I’m wearing a helmet.” They pointed to the pink metal covering their face.

  
  


Their observation was not appreciated as the small group approached them, a big burly mouse person cracking their knuckles in an attempt to intimidate Guardian. An otter batted the edge of their staff against the palm of their hand, the others taking up more or less the same posture.

  
  


The bandit scoffed as they approached up to Guardian, sizing them up. “My posse here has told me what you’ve been up to, sticking your nose in everything...and you took up a damn house? We can’t get rid of the fuckin’ blue skin, now you’re trying to stay here too? That’s two drifters too many, I think.”

  
  


Guardian did not move, besides watching themself get surrounded with small head turns to watch the members walk around them. 

  
  


“I won’t fight any of you. It wouldn’t be fair to you to name it so.” They could stand around and take any verbal berating, as it meant little in the long run. But if they had plans of trying to hurt them, they wouldn’t stand for that.

  
  


Their comment got a rise from the bird, a huge wooden bat over her shoulder as she clucked out a loud laugh. “Hah! Drifters think they're invincible, till they are just another pile of bones. You won’t be so big when were done.”

  
  


The humanoid who wore a bandanna over their face nodded. “We took the other one’s cloak and we’ll take yours too. See how tough you are when you got nothing left.” 

  
  


The comments were not unfamiliar, but the information made Guardian clench their fists tightly. They had done this to other drifters that had come through, ones that were not so sure of their abilities? 

  
  


“You’ll take my cloak from my dead body.” Guardian challenged, readying their stance into a bracing position and pulling their fists up. They wouldn't use their sword- they'd never stoop so low as to kill civilians in their own home town, even if they were _horrid._

  
  


The mouse threw the first hit, their knuckle connecting with their metal breastplate, a loud painful clang echoing in the alley way. Guardian quickly retaliated, reaching to shove the brute as the pain from their hand set in, grabbing their shoulder and punching them across the jaw hard. 

  
  


Their action seemed to take the group by surprise as they threw the mouse to the ground, reeling back to see who was closest to Guardian now. It was the otter with their staff trying to approach upon them with their back turned. With their hands up, they took a quick step back to avoid the downward swing of the otters staff. It nearly caught them in the leg, but they thanked their long stride for the quick dodge. Before the otter could recover, they rushed forward to punch them once in their side with all of their might, reaching a hand behind their neck to yank them off balance, sending them into the wall of the alley. 

  
  


The bird took this moment to take a shot against their shoulder. Pain bloomed at the impact, but didn’t teeter Guardian off their balance thankfully. The humanoid tried to swoop in with a few hits to their gut, but their armor kept steady against the onslaught.

  
  


Guardian drove their attention to the bird, who hit them against their arm with their heavy bat, and gave a hard punch against their temple. They would have tried to kick, but their balance was the only thing they could count on right now, so they grabbed the bird’s arm that held the bat, and whaled on their head away from their sharp beak, shoving them the whole while to knock them down.

  
  


The bird let out some pained caws as Guardian did not relent on hitting their face, twisting their wrist painfully until the bat clattered loudly onto the ground beside the both of them.

  
  


When the bat dropped, they gave one last hit to the bird before giving them a hard shove onto the ground. The mouse was trying to get back up to their side, but Guardian only had eyes for the humanoid and the bandit. They threw a hard right hook down upon the humanoid who had almost gotten them in the leg, sending them off their balance and down unto the ground, and they moved briskly towards the bandit. 

  
  


Out of breath as they were, they were not unable to hit the bandit square in their jaw, their hat flying off them as they landed against the opposite wall, blood flying to the ground between them. 

  
  


Gods, did Guardian’s fists hurt. 

  
  


They shook their hand as they took this moment to look at the carnage they had left in their wake, disheveled and breathless. Their shoulder hurt like hell, but they couldn’t let their guard down yet.

  
  


The small group were individually trying to pick themselves back up, the otter unsteady upon their feet as they threw up a small bit while regaining their balance. The mouse person had been a problem, but they did not seem inclined to charge back towards Guardian at a moment’s notice. They kept their eyes peeled, aching fists clenched tightly as they glanced back down towards the bandit. 

  
  


They had their hat in their hand, smearing the pink blood across their face as they tried to wipe it away with their sleeve. Donning their hat back upon their head, they used the wall to drag themself back up slowly.

  
  


Guardian gave the group a long look, raising their shoulders to puff up once more. “I will give you this chance to now walk away. I can use my sword if that option does not seem enticing enough yet.” They warned dangerously. 

  
  


Just because they wouldn't actually use their sword, didn’t mean these people were aware of that fact.

  
  


The bandit spat once more, the bird on the ground letting out a shrill squawk at their words. “Fuck you, drifter! I hope you get lost and eaten by the crystal wolves!” 

  
  


Idly, Guardian wondered what they were referring to, and decided to ask around about that later.

  
  


“If all you have left is meaningless threats, then I will take my leave.” They announced, shoulders sagging just a bit as they glanced back down towards the bandit. 

  
  


“I’ll be back for that blaster tomorrow, and I expect this won’t happen again.” 

  
  


The bandit muttered some curses, and gave Guardian their middle finger as they couldn't help but smile in triumph. 

  
  


Pulling themself away from the alleyway, their body was a fair bit sore now as they shuffled through the empty passageway. They had come down this way once before when they were scouring the area for some gearbits and parts, but hadn’t come back this way since. 

  
  


There wasn’t a place for them to truly rest, and everyone knew where they had taken a dwelling, so hiding away in a different alley than the one they got jumped in wouldn't be so bad. As long as no one saw them, they’d be fine.

  
  


It was convenient that the bandit had holed themself away from most of the rest of the town after all, but they’d still have to pass the shop when they did decide to travel back to their home. They were not in any shape to try and scale any buildings in this state, and they wouldn't want to bring any attention to their slightly altered state. 

  
  


It was easy to find a little cubby to hole away in from prying eyes, kneeling down until they were in a sitting position, leaning against the far wall with a soft breath of air.

  
  


Gently, they pulled their companion sprite from their side pack, flicking it on and it came to life after a moment. Their drone was immediately upon them, scanning their vitals and beeping incessantly at their wounds.

  
  


They gave it a quick, assuring pet, allowing it to asses it was mostly flesh wounds they had received from the scuffle. They did had some bloody scratches, but they were not mortally wounded like their little companion had thought. They decided to forgo one of their medpacks, and reached for their bandages stored in their droid. 

  
  


They didn't feel comfortable stripping off all their armor, so they unclasped some parts of their teal metal to patch up any cuts they had gotten. Later that evening, they’d go through and asses themself more thoroughly, when they were sure the bandit and their crew wouldn’t plan on a quick sneak up on their home.

  
  


After a moment, they did hear footsteps approach, and they quickly whipped their red blade from off their back, pointing it towards to entryway with a ready stance. They were in no mood to play around, or continue this further. 

  
  


Luckily, it was only an otterperson. It wasn't the same as the one that had just tried to beat them, this one was different. A little shorter, wearing different clothes, and looked thoroughly shocked by the sight of Guardian kneeling in a kill position towards the entryway. 

  
  


“Whoa there boss, uh, I’m unarmed?” They quickly took a short step back, eyes wide as they looked over Guardian with fear and curiosity.

  
  


“So I see, my apologies. I do ask you to leave me alone for now.” They requested as politely as they could, still gripping their sword handle, even if they didn't assume this person meant no harm. They did not carry themself in a warriors gait.

  
  


The otter shuffled a bit, one foot to the next as they watched Guardian put their sword down.

  
  


“... This is a spot I like to hang out in. Is it alright if I share this spot with you, stranger? Strength in numbers and all that..” They tried to reason, fiddling with their pockets nervously. 

  
  


Guardian narrowed their eyes somewhat, not putting their sword away fully before nodding. “I should warn, I will not hesitate for any reason should you try to come at me. I do not know why the bandit is against me, but I will tolerate nothing.” 

  
  


The otter chortled, skittering along the edges of the building to take up a spot far across from Guardian, back pressed and tense from nerves. “I know the bandit, never go around that one.. They got a bit of a bad look about them, always sneering and selling guns.. They don’t like drifters much. Is that what happened to you?”

  
  


Guardian regarded them idly as they took a spot across from them. Carefully, they set their blade down to the side, but kept it out of its sheath, just in case. They had a bandage half covering their shoulder, and their hands came up to quickly tie it off so they could cover back up. 

  
  


“Perhaps, maybe not. Its not entirely something I’d like to share.” They said curtly, not letting their gaze wander away from their new acquaintance. 

  
  


Once more the otter held their hands up in an act of submission, not wanting to scare Guardian into attacking them. “Hey, no worries here, bud. Keep your secrets, just trying to be friendly.”

  
  


_Trying to be nosy, more like._

  
  


Guardian didn't take their eyes off their new addition for company, still wary as they were openly patching wounds that no one was supposed to witness, and the aches of a small brawl were starting to set in. Easily, they could take this otter, but it’d still be a pain they wanted to avoid.

  
  


After they were all patched up, they felt immensely safer, and settled into a cross legged position across their side of the alley. Leaning against the old building with a long sigh of relief at not being jumped again. Briefly, they chanced to close their eyes, sword laid across their lap with their hand upon the hilt, and simply breathed for a few moments to re-center themself.

  
  


The sound of a small flicker of fire, and the oddly sweet smell of herb caught their attention a few moments later. Peeking their eyes back open to their companion, they saw they were smoking something. Taking a long drag from their pip, sucking it in and leaning their head far back before slowly exhaling the smoke. Their shoulders were dropped, their body turning to something akin to mush right before Guardians eyes.

  
  


Spotting their staring, the otter gently held out their hand. “Want a hit? Should help with what ales you.”

  
  


Guardian considered for a brief moment, eyeing the offered substance to them and humming softly. “I would, actually. Thank you for your kindness.” They kept their sword out as they reached for the item, the otter letting go of it easily and walking Guardian through how to use it. 

  
  


They had tried drugs before a handful of times, this one was one of their favored ones when presented the chance. It eased their body and calmed their nerves, which was something they needed after getting jumped. A kind gesture from a stranger, and something to take the rest of their edge off.

  
  


Exhaling a few long puffs, they too relaxed with their new companion, passing the items back with one last sigh. 

  
  


“Thank you, and I apologize for my hostile attitude. You were correct in assuming what had been done unto me, I got wary about you in turn.” Technically, they still were. Trying to get Guardian with their guard down in a secluded alleyway, they were still being cautious where they could.

  
  


The otter nodded. “Figured, that there's a nasty bunch of people.. But they do their part for the town, don't steal or harass the kids. They just got something against drifters, and blueskins especially.” The otter lit up another long puff. “You see the village drunk in town?”

  
  


Guardian shook their head. “I cannot say that I have. What did blueskins do to deserve such ire?” They had heard of blueskinned people, even seen a few in their travels, but never enough to be overly curious about them.

  
  


A shrug from the otter. “Dunno, I don’t pay too much attention to all that. All I do is live here, drifter.”

  
  


“You may call me Guardian, if you prefer. That is my title.” They introduced finally, sitting up a bit straighter against the wall. “And you are?”

  
  


The otter smiled, snorting a laugh. “Hah! I did hear a rumor about you calling yourself that, its a funny way to go about names I think.” Not an uncommon thing to hear, but it still made Guardian chuckle. “My name is Tulsi, I've lived here for a few months now. My real village is in the east, but we came here for better quality of life.. We were going through hardships recently, and it was taking a toll on my family.” Tulsi let out a sad sight, placing their chin in the palm of their hand. 

  
  


“I hated having to leave the sacred lands, but as long as we’re alive, we can still practice our beliefs.”

  
  


Guardian nodded, taking in the information and wondering what had happened. “I’m sorry to hear that, perhaps in a short while the hardship will have passed? Maybe it wont be too long before you’re able to return to your sacred lands.”

  
  


Tulsi nodded. “That's the plan, Guardian. Its still a bit disheartening being away from everyone, but I think if I went back for a visit, I’d have a hard time leaving again..”

  
  


They could not understand that too well, but they did nod. “I could deliver a letter if you would like, I feel I must explore these lands in the coming months. I would not be opposed to playing a messenger for a moment.” Granted they did not get killed on the way to or fro.

  
  


Tulsi smiled at that suggestion, ears popped up. “You’d really do that for me?”

  
  


Guardian pointed to the pipe in Tulsis hand. “You did share your pipe with me, a complete, wounded stranger who practically threatened you with my blade. It is the least I could do.” They paused a brief moment. “I.. Am actually unfamiliar with the area. I would need some direction in getting there.” They had been lucky in finding Central at all unguided, but exploring the other areas would be rather tricky without some layout to go off of.

  
  


Tulsi perked up. “Oh, I have a digital map if you want.” 

  
  


That grabbed Guardians attention, eyebrows up under their helm. “You do?”

  
  


They nodded. “Yeah, I found it when me and my family moved into one of the buildings, whoever had lived there before left it on this hard drive thing. Its pretty cool, but, I'm not going to go around exploring anything..”

  
  


Guardian stared a moment before chuckling. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to get onto the big scary drifters good side?”

  
  


Tulsi grinned cheekily, shrugging. “Hey, you beat the shit out of Roscoe's gang, I want to make sure I don't get on your bad side.” 

  
  


“I don’t attack civilians without cause. They attacked me first, I promise I wouldn't ever randomly attack you.” They did look up to the otter now with a tilted head. “Roscoe?”

  
  


“Ah- thats the bandits name. They’re weird about their name too- but calling them bandit all the time gets old. I understand you drifters and your titles, thats a cultural thing, they're just being dodgy on purpose.” Tulsi huffed, a slight roll of their eyes.

  
  


Guardian considered the information for a moment, smiling. “I’ll be sure to use it next I see them.”

  
  


They both laughed at Guardians antics, already imagining the look of pure horror and disgust on their face when Guardian would eventually use it in their own shop. They would be sure to have their drone ready with the camera for it.

  
  


After a moments respite, the otter pulled their bag off to rifle through their many items, glass clinking together and jars of other herbs jiggled around before they pulled out a small, rusty drive, passing it to Guardian. “We just plug this into a view port and the map pops up. I had it like a poster for a bit, but the light from the hologram bugged me at night, so I took it down. Keep it, I don’t need it.”

  
  


Guardian looked it over carefully before beckoning their companion sprite down, finding a slot to plug the drive into. In a few moments, the map was uploaded onto the droid. It pinged and displayed the layout of the land for Guardian to look at for a few moments, eyes scanning over the island.

  
  


It looked to be a far bigger island than they had originally thought. If they had to take a guess, they had washed up along the shore closest to the north and simply avoided the mountain by the cover of the trees. They wondered why they hadn’t simply noticed it, but alas, they were disoriented and plagued by a shadow at that moment. The pull of the city was far more present at the time.

  
  


Observing now, the island consisted of four main points, four ancient cities of sorts placed perfectly apart from each other. Four sides of the island. Four points…

  
  


_Four points.. Like a diamond.._

  
  
  


_The perfect cell._

  
  
  


“Guardian?” Tulsis voice pulled them from their brief daze, not realizing they hadn’t said a word in quite a long moment. 

  
  


They cleared their throat, playing it off as they shut off the hologram. “Right, my apologies.. I was lost in thought.. Thank you again for this map, I will use it well in my upcoming travels. I will let you know before I depart to the east.” 

  
  


Tulsi smiled at that. “You’re welcome, and thanks for not sticking me with your sword. Sharing some time with you has been real pleasant, come hang out with me again sometime?”

  
  


Guardian nodded as they stood up slowly, giving a few testing stretches before they regained their full footing. “I might like that, indeed. I will keep the invitation on note.” They leaned down to shake Tulsis hand to be polite. “I must return to my dwelling now, it was nice talking with you. Have that letter ready by the weeks end.”

  
  


They beamed. “I will, safe travels, Guardian.”

  
  


They would need it with the small trek back to their home. They passed by a few of the ruffians from the alley, getting holes burned in them left and right from the glares tossed their way through their black eyes. Guardian kept their stride steady and tall, showing no harm had come unto them from what they had done earlier that evening.

  
  


While they were not attacked on sight now, if they showed any visible weakness from their brawl, they might get the idea to storm their home. They’d not let that opportunity arise, maintaining eye contact with them as they stepped into the small clearing around the fountain by their home. Unlocking the door and stepping through the threshold, they finally relaxed with the door shut tight behind them.

  
  


That was quite a lot for one day, and their head was still ringing from the foreign thought in their mind.

  
  


_The perfect cell, what could that possibly be?_

  
  


_I keep having this persistent thought in my mind, yet I have no idea what it is.._

  
  


The image of a diamond kept flashing through their mind, something bright and far out of their reach. A vision from their dreams plaguing them as well, or something deeper. Were they cursed?

  
  


An odd weight had settled upon their chest as they had stepped foot unto these lands, and now they were hearing things that were not their own thoughts. It was mildly disorienting, and they wanted to blame the herbs Tulsi had shared with them. 

  
  


Deep down, they knew better.

  
  


Nothing a good evenings reprieve, and long nights rest wouldn't fix.

  
  


They’d deal with it tomorrow.

  
  


\-----

  
  


As it appeared, the bandit did not open their shop today. 

  
  


It made Guardian feel a bit smug, seeing the locked door in their face with no real explanation on the storefront as to why. They had idly wondered if they could simply come in through the back door they had been so lovingly shoved through to pay them a visit, but opted against it. They were not trying to be a menace to this person, despite everything.

Their own bruises had yet to heal from the small scuffle they had gotten into anyway, they may as well not chance another beat up with more guns this time. 

  
  


As they had stepped away from the store, Guardian pulled out their companion sprite to glance at the map they had been given, scanning the surrounding areas briefly. They wanted to get a better footing on where exactly they’d be travelling to next, and they decided they would try to go east first. Even with their armour on, Guardian was deft at swimming.

  
  


Having a gun would certainly help them, they knew, but if the bandit would not come out they weren’t going to force that.

  
  


_They’ll have to open their door back up eventually, I can wait._

  
  


The map did look rather pixelated, and much too broad for any meaningful direction besides a broad path to go along.

  
  


It gave them the idea to try and do something they hadn’t done in so long; art.

  
  


Of course they used to be such a diligent artist, taking sunny afternoons to draw the scenery's from their shared home, landscapes across their travels. The best part about having a companion droid was the fact they could capture all parts of the world they had passed by on a photo. Putting that photo into a painting was something of a delight.

  
  


Luckily, they had carried some of their old supplies with them along the way, and they could quickly go back to their place to grab it before they set out. 

  
  


They had easily figured out how to lock the door to their temporary home, all the walls intact enough to not need anymore reinforcing to stay up. If someone did break into their home- well, they had their essentials on their person, it wouldn’t bother them too much.

  
  


They did want to try and poke around for some more gearbits, they had gotten a lucky few as they were renovating their home and were keen to find more currency for these lands. Something to help them survive the rumored harsh wilds.

  
  


Guardian had to admit, there was a small thrill to that factor.

  
  


Harsh, taxing wilds with plenty of mystery to parse through as they pressed onward through each point upon the map. Uncovering long forgotten memories and deep wishes from those long past, what all had survived from long ago up to present day.

  
  


The thought was exhilarating, and for now, they kept that enthusiasm floating in the forefront of their mind as they set about their small quest for gearbits. Once they had a few more items, they’d feel better about going out to the nearby villages.

  
  


It took a small while to even find any abandoned building that did not look already torn from the inside out, anything that could have been hiding any loose change thoroughly ravaged. One had seemed promising enough, only to behold burnt wires and chipping paint. Broken windows looked to be a common sight in the ruins outside of Central.

  
  


They were considering cutting their losses when they heard a strange bang, and a small shout close by. Half through a caved in, tattered wall, they poked their head back out curiously as they tried to listen for anymore signs of life nearby.

  
  


Distantly, they feared it could be bandit and their gang again, and Guardian decided to investigate as their current search was yielding little results.

  
  


Stepping out from the crumpling ruin, they heard it again; a small shout that seemed to have come from one of the neighboring buildings. Guardian had been through quite a handful already, was this one they had missed?

  
  


Hearing a scuffle, they draw their blade and step briskly forward, gripping their hilt and raising it.  
  
  
They nearly topple head first over a person running full speed in the opposite direction, nearly tripping over him as they dash around them, blade raised.  
  


  
The pink man raised his arm pleadingly. “Wait- please!” He begged, shrinking down even further than his hunched frame demands. He was wearing a blue shawl of sorts, and had a white beard with no visible weapons. _A civilian, then._

They knelt down and lowered their blade for a moment, hoping not to frighten the elderly man further. “Apologies. What is it you need?” 

  
  


He turned his head up to look at them, pointing to the closest building. “My companion! She’s trying to fend off these mechanical beasts and will be bested shortly! Please help her!” 

  
  


They didn’t answer, jumping back onto their boosters and dashed to the door, busting it wider for their entrance. There was an otterperson surrounded by some old robots, ancient technology reactivated with the intrusion. She had been successful in befalling a few, but the sheer bulk of them easily overwhelmed her.

  
  
  


Guardian was thankful they were built like a tank, as they marched forward to thrust their leg into one, shoving their weight against it and toppling it over and away from the ottergirl. The rest they simply sliced through with their red steel. 

  
  


The burnt and cut parts scattered to the floor as the machine fell apart, oil gushing like blood beneath their boots. In the moments they had joined the fray, the humanoid had taken the liberty to take the ottergirl from harm’s way, giving them a wide girth to battle.  
  


  
Two other hulking figures lunged out and aimed at their shoulders and back, their bot swinging out of the line of fire as Guardian shoved their blade up through the jaw of one, slicing it across into the other’s torso, sparks raining down onto the floor below them.

  
  
A grisly sight of robotic, people-shaped mounds piled around, they quickly turned to scan for any more hidden threats in the shadows, sword raised high and firm. Finding none, they carefully turned to observe the two other travelers.

  
  
The humanoid was kneeling by his companion, as she rubbed the twisted horn on the side of her head, a quiet whimper escaping past her sniffles.

  
  
“Excuse me,” they started, clearing their throat after it came out as a croak. “Are you two alright?” They did not sheathe their blade quite yet, head still turning around the area, looking for hidden threats. After all, shadows could hide more than the physical now.

  
  
The one with the beard in blue nodded graciously, practically coming to bow by their feet. “Yes- yes thank you, stranger! Bless you!” He looked up to them in awe, a tear falling from one eye. “I thought they would have killed her! Thank you!” He looked back over to his companion, and she nodded, looking up as well but not yet standing.

  
  
“Yes- I’m okay. I do not think my ankle is, however…” She mumbled softly, her nose sniffling a little as she sat. Her companion left Guardian’s side to attend to her on the ground, fretting and checking her over for any wounds.  
  


  
They knelt down as well, sliding their blade back into its sheath to be polite. If there were any lurking dangers, they had a blaster. “Do you need assistance? I only have a few medpacks, but they may help you.”

  
  
She shook her head violently at the mention of a medpack. “That’s very kind of you, traveler, but.. I do not believe in that type of healing.”

  
  
A fair stance; medpacks were common practice, but were used by only the strongest for a reason. They had a tendency to heal wrong if there wasn’t enough muscle tissue to work with.

  
  
“I can help take you somewhere safer instead.” They looked between the otter and her companion, brushing aside some of the robot parts with their foot.

  
“That would be kind of you. There is an apothecary nearby we visited earlier.” The man explained, reaching up to touch gently over Guardians arm. “Thank you- thank you so much.”

  
  


They nodded, leaning forward to gently scoop up the ottergirl. She winced when they stood up with her, shifting her wounds too fast, but she didn’t protest. Her companion quickly picked up their fallen gear, bundling it all out into their pack and leading them out of the crumbling building.

It was a brief walk from where Guardian had found the travelers to the supposed apothecary they hadn’t bothered to venture out more to the other shops yet as they had been focused on finding parts for their new home. 

  
  


There wasn’t a lot of work left to be done, thankfully.  
  


However, carrying an injured otter across the short distance _did_ grab them an unfortunate handful of looks. They got stared at a lot, tall, pink and teal armor, along with being a drifter never shied them away from handfuls of eyes. Helping someone in such a blatant matter was a different attention entirely, and they felt their gait pick up a bit, almost clipping the heels of the humanoid leading them.

  
  


They were lead up to a small shop with a lovingly put together garden just by the doorway. Everything was labelled with a small sign, and Guardian could see the care put into the rows of herbs there. That must've been where Tulsi bought their herbs, if Guardian had to guess.

  
  


Following the man through a doorway, they were assaulted by the smell of herbs burning, and greeted by the sight of the plants for them too. Shelves lined and stocked with medicines and boxes. There was an old raccoon hunched over his counter, diligently pouring some sort of liquids into one beaker.

  
  


“Come in, come in.” He crowed through a scratchy voice, but a smile seemed to fit perfectly upon his face. He looked up when the small group approached, and he let out an incredulous laugh at the sight. “You two barely left a few hours ago! Was the tea _that_ good?”

  
  


The humanoid - they really should have asked for their titles beforehand - approached the counter and gestured to their companion. “Me and my companion got attacked, and have no lodging. She’s been hurt very badly...”

  
  


The old man shook his head, setting his supplies down. “I understand.. Such is the way of travelling. Tall one, bring her around back, and I will fix you right up dear.” He promised, scooting up from his chair and shuffling to the backroom, Guardian in tow.

  
  


It was just as compact in this room as it was out on the floor, yet still just as organized. There were a few cots separated by curtains, most folded up and hadn’t been used in a while from the looks of it. There were only two that were set up, and one looked to be his bed if Guardian had to guess about it.

  
  


“Let’s set you up here.” He instructed, pointing to the cleaner cot. 

  
  


Guardian knelt down to deposit the girl onto the cot, shifting her onto the cushion. She let out a few soft gasps as her wounds were irritated from the sudden shift, but she did not complain. Instead, she held onto the hem of Guardians cape. “Thank you, kind stranger.” 

  
  


They gave her a nod, lightly touching her hand. “I was glad to be of help. I will give the apothecary space to work.”

  
  


“Ah.. Yes of course, please be safe. And I thank you again.” She looked up to them with unyielding gratitude as her companion knelt beside her to share the same look.

  
  


They were glad to have helped, but they didn’t mean to do so much so quick. They had barley just arrived!

  
  


Trying not to exit as quickly as they wanted to, they slipped from the shop and tried to wander in any direction away from there. They ended up taking a hard right towards the west gate, watching past a fountain and up some stairs, they even passed another sentry-like person on the way out. 

  
  


That was too much. They far overstepped drifter rules already.

  
  


While it wasn't going to give them any real consequence to not follow, it wasn't _morally_ ideal. 

  
  


They preferred to try and keep to their creeds code; Never stay too long, leave nothing behind but a trace, and become rumor on the wind. It didn’t sound difficult to follow, but in their training they had been taught not to make big, noticeable gestures. 

  
  


However saving two people from severe injury- if not death- shouldn’t be too out there..That did not change the fact that they still had to stay here for who knew how long. Already they were becoming familiar with the shops placed around and the architecture.

  
  


Anxious thoughts clouded their mind as they wandered, wondering what their plan of action should be if they were going to have to be here a while. Cursed lands, with a strange pull to this place keeping them rooted. It was clear they could not simply leave forever; they'd have to become a familiar figure as they traveled from point to point. It would be useless to try and conceal themself somehow.

  
  


With a suffering sigh, they knew they’d have to wait on getting their blaster for the time being, as they could at least not show their face now after that fiasco. They’d be the talk of the town, they simply knew it.

  
  


_I suppose I’ll take a few days to camp out, search for more gearbits and… Simply return to Central._

  
  


It was their only option, in the end.

  
  


That did not make them any happier about it.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Upon their return from a small respite in the closest nook in the woods Guardian had found, they made to pay a quick visit to the sword master once more- when a sight shocked them from their initial reason to stop by.

  
  


There was yet another drifter in this town.

  
  
However, unlike the poor drunk in the alley, this one looked much more assured of herself. She sat on the chair with an air of confidence; after all, she sat in a sword dojo with a drone in her hand, clearly bladeless. Guardian nearly smirked under their helm at the image, and mentally shook their head.

  
  
Approaching, they gave her a respectful nod to which their drone told them made her happy. They smiled, and cleared their throat, happy to have had the brief practice with the other drifter earlier. “Hello. It's good to see another of our kind around. Tell me, do you understand me?”

  
  
She wore an electronic, glowing mask over her snout, something akin to a muzzle, but they knew it was much more for her own protection than their own. Though, they didn't doubt she had a nasty bite under there as well.

  
  
Her bright, electronic laugh pulled through, and she nodded. “Yes, I have not forgotten my roots that easily, traveler.”

  
  
They chuckled. “I apologize. I try not to assume anything.” They gestured to the seat adjacent to her. “May I sit?”

  
  
She nodded, pulling her legs down onto the floor and shifting so that she faced forward to Guardian. They gave her another nod as they settled. “It is nice to formally meet you. Tell me, what is it I may call you?” They asked.

  
  
She spun around her companion sprite on the table like a dreidel as a metallic hum emanated from her.  
  


  
“Alt.” She stated shortly, looking up to regard them curiously. “And you, traveler?”

  
  


They pressed a hand against their chest plate, tilting their head down politely. “I am known in these lands as Guardian.” 

  
  


“Guardian.” She repeated, testing the name out over the robotic drone of her muzzle. “I suppose that suits you. I’ve heard of far worse titles.”

  
  


_I don’t think ‘Alt’ is an especially thought out title.._

  
  


They did not voice their opinions, nodding instead to her underhand comment. “What brings you to these lands?” They asked curiously, leaning forward to rest their arms lightly over the tabletop.

  
  


She leaned her chair back idly, touching under her chin thoughtfully. “I came here to seek answers, and study the history of life. I have been led to believe this island was the birthplace of.. a source I’m looking for.” She nodded, satisfied with her answer. “What about yourself?”

  
  


They considered their answer for a brief moment, wondering how truthful they should be with her reason sounding so solid. “I have traveled here in search of a cure to an illness that has taken those close to me. If it has not taken root in me, it will, and I’d like to find a source to it before it takes me as well.” 

  
  


Alts ear flicked, turning her head over to give them a drawn out look.

  
  


They blinked back before sputtering out, “Ah- it’s not contagious. I should have led with that. It’s.. some type of magic-based illness, thought I do think the name _‘curse’_ fits it better.”

  
  


Seeing their spouse and child, laying drained and dying in their shared bed, the brief memory pulling at something soft and painful next to their heart. 

  
  


“A magic disease, huh? Well, if you came here, it must be bad. I don’t know how you got here, but I have to say that being damp from the gods damned water gets old quick.” 

  
  


They chuckled lightly, nodding at the similar experience. “I can’t say I got too fond of the long, odd trek here. An island surrounded by eternal storm, with endless long muddy sands. It does not make for a leisure trek, no.” 

  
  


She let out a quick snuff, batting up her battle companion back up into the air. The little robot let out a quick buzz as it spun in the air for a moment before it settled adjacent to her other one.

  
  


“Have you found any information pertaining to this.. source you’re looking for?” They asked with a slight tilt of their head.

Alt nodded. “Ya pass by that big lift in the middle of central? _Central’s_ central, if you will.” She let out a quick laugh, and Guardian simply smiled. “I think that has something to do with it, maybe, but its obviously fuckin’ locked. I’ll have to travel around the island to see if anyone else knows what it’s about.” She turned her head about, leaning back on her chair once more. “These lands have strange magic coursing through.”

  
  


Guardian nodded. “Indeed.. Thus far, I’ve heard of strange happenings throughout the land for the nearby villages. I feel something.. odd in the air here.” 

  
  


She snorted. “Perhaps it is the giant, glowing, floating structure above Central?” 

  
  


They huffed. “Maybe it’s not always something so blatant.” They shot back with a slight frown, tapping their fingers against the table. She was correct though, they had felt such a strange pull with the crown of the island drifting above their heads relentlessly since their arrival here.

  
  


She snickered, ear flicking. “To each their own, Guardian. If you feel there’s something more going on, maybe you ought’ta go on out and get lookin’ for it already!” She smacked her chair back against the floor, standing up slowly. “I won’t be learning much else sittin’ around here anyway. I think we ought to stop takin’ space in here.”

  
  


That was true. The sword master was a tolerant person, if her still agreeing to train Ranvir- her student- was anything to go by. Ranvir was a headstrong young one, and determined to become a skilled swords person by the time they were older.. but it wasn’t exactly working out just yet.

  
  


Guardian rose from their seat to join Alt in her way out, both drifters giving a nod to the sword master as they passed to exit the dojo. She gave them a brief wave as they left, eyes crinkled in a hidden grin.

  
  


Once outside, Alt gave a long stretch and ran a hand through the fur upon her head as she led the way.. well, Guardian wasn’t sure if she was expecting them to follow, but they did trail along after her, still interested in getting and sharing any ideas about this island. 

  
  


They both strolled along through the peaceful ambiance of Central, many of the locals and travelers passing through around them. Idly, Guardian had wondered what drew the average traveler here, as they had their odd visions to pull them forward. Was there rumor of riches in these lands?

  
  


It sure wasn’t gearbits, if Guardians empty pockets were anything to go by.

  
  


Alt’s companion droids floated up above her shoulders after she pulled them out to activate, letting them bob along the winds with Guardians sticking close to their own person. It was interesting, seeing she had two, but a closer look at the more round one gave better insight to the technology.

  
  


Alt’s weapon of choice had been a strange battle droid Guardian was not familiar with. It was grey with pink electric holographic sparks, spinning in the air almost dizzyingly.

  
  


It flashed around her like a caffeinated bee, popping up by her shoulders and hovering around her head. As they walked alongside her, they got concerned it might ram right into them by mistake. 

  
  


Her ear twitched as she glanced up to them, a hazy breath filtering through. “Yah like it? Built this baby myself.” She snatched it up from the air, ceasing its buzzing temporarily as she held it up for Guardian to get a better look at.

  
  


Leaning in, the make of the model droid was much more intricate than Guardian had previously thought. Wires were intricately woven in between sections on the metal plates, with running holographic stingers shifting inside. 

  
  


“It’s incredible. Did you study under someone to have learned this level of mechanics, or are you self taught?”

  
  


She shrugged, letting go of it to let it continue to zip and spin around her with a low whirr of electricity. “Bit’a both, picked up skills here and there when I could afford ‘em. I’m trying to learn a bit for the sword- but _damn_ she is expensive. All I can do right now is kinda watch her train her neighbor’s kid.” She let out a loud huff, nodding. “Which is kind enough, when ya get right down to it.”

  
  


They supposed that was right; learning by studying from afar was better than nothing at all. “I am skilled in the sword, if you would want any guides on stances. Footwork is the most important aspect in using this weapon.” 

  
  


Guardian was giving, but they were not about to offer free lessons to a near stranger outright either. 

  
  


She seemed like she’d be the type to reject harshly anyway, as she seemed restless to continue standing here and talking to them. 

  
  


“Why don’t I let you get back to your travels then, Alt?” They stuck their hand out for her to shake. “It was nice to meet you. Perhaps I will run into you again.”

  
  


She laughed, taking their hand. “I do know where you live, so maybe we’ll cross paths again.” She beamed behind her mask, taking her droids as she gave them a parting nod. 

  
  


“Safe travels, Alt.” They returned her nod and watched as she started to make her trek to the west gate.

  
  


It was certainly interesting to learn they were not the only drifter pulled here, by one force or another. They hoped this wasn’t some sort of competition between drifters, see who could figure out the mysteries to these lands faster than the other. If that were true, Guardian was already behind.

  
  


Still, they’d trust that if time were more of the essence, the Jackal would make an appearance and allow them the knowledge of such.

  
  


They’d find their own way, all in due time.

  
  


\-----  
  


Finding parts to make their own warp pad was a little more difficult, but asking the right people and a bit of haggling was any drifter’s trade.

  
  
Building it was a whole different obstacle in itself, having to weave and twist wires into the correct sockets, their poor companion sprite working overtime to compartmentalize the transporting program over night. They would be sure to give it a good long rest and charge tomorrow afternoon.  
  


  
Their hands were starting to shake from the strain of having to intricately twist every electrical wire together. Their blueprints were as in-depth as they came, but they couldn't make themself work so hard for so long. Just a few more hours, and they would be finished with this project. Hopefully the other warp pads were not as badly damaged from the touch of time.

  
  


Opting to take a quick break, they did need more supplies, and possibly a few questions for their warp pad. They’d have to go talk to the town’s technician soon anyhow, so they set a quick route to her shop with a quick stretch of their body. If they didn't constantly move, they got so stiff..

  
  


The technicians shop was always a welcome sight. 

  
  


Ava sat behind her counter, her current project gutted and laid out before her. She had her goggles over her eyes as she welded small pieces of metal into place. She never elaborated on her personal projects thus far, but as long as she was willing to sell the tech they needed, they didn't need to pry.

  
  


Drifters normally should keep to themselves anyhow; it wasn't their place to become so close to the townsfolk. 

  
  


_Just because I do not know how long I’ll be here, doesn't mean I should try and insert myself into these people’s lives so much._

  
  


Ava's feathers ruffled as she heard the door swing shut behind them, pausing her welding to look over, flame reflecting against her goggles.

  
  


“Oh, a customer. Come in, I’ll be just a moment.” She nodded to them, turning back to her work to finish up her patchwork.

  
  


Guardian stepped over to the counter, taking a moment to pop their sore knuckles, feeling themself relax somewhat. Glancing down to her immediate wares they were pleased with what all they saw. An abundance of wires.

  
  


“Sorry. Had to finish while the metal was hot. What can I do for you, Guardian?” She snuffed once, tapping her beak. “Unless you'd want to tell a better name finally?”

  
  


They smiled, a light chuckle pulling from their chest. “No, Guardian still suits me just fine.” They mockingly assured, pulling out their current warp pad blueprints and what all they had completed thus far. “I have been having issues with this area here, and wanted your opinion on how to fix that conduit cable. Otherwise, I’d simply like all the wires you can sell me for two gearbits.” 

  
  


She picked up their blueprints and held them close to her face, slipping her goggles down to focus in on the details they had drawn up. “We could try simple reinforcement methods, or if you prefer wire workings you could just split that into more outlets for them to feed into.”

  
  


A shiver had run down their spine at the thought.They had enough wires and outlets to deal with already, they did not want to double that. “Let’s try the first option then. If that doesn’t do its job well enough, I will simply come back to see you.”

  
  


“That sounds like a plan.”

  
  


A quick trade of gearbits and parts, they were tempted to leave- the itch to explore some more did not leave their mind. They knew they should finish all their current business first, and they cleared their throat. “Actually, if you have another moment, I have a question.”

  
  


They pulled their map out from their utility pack, rolling it out over her counter. They had a few places marked where the other warp pads were supposed to be, the one by their house highlighted in their favorite shade of green. They traced their finger along where the pads were scattered. 

  
  


“I will be traveling to these places soon- and I will need to link them to this warping pad that I am currently building. I’m unsure how to make the signal strong enough to ensure I do not vaporize in the beam..” While it wasn't a common thing to happen, Guardian wasn’t taking any chances with these cursed lands.

  
  


Ava peered down at their map curiously, gears turning within her head as she mulled over the question.

  
  


“I think if you just use these reinforced wires and fuses it should be more than okay. You can try a few tests with fruits- I could be okay to help if you really need..” She seemed to cringe at her own offer; the commitment to strangers, no matter how friendly. She did not recant however, and continued, “If it doesn't work- especially this one here in the north, we could even try to make a satellite.”

  
  


That seemed like it would be the best choice, and they nodded. “That seems like it would be in order, and I think I can test them on my own. I appreciate your offer, thank you.” 

  
  


Ava smiled, looking at Guardians map curiously, they saw her eyebrows knitted as she studied over it for a few minutes more than they had expected. Curiously, they leaned forward to see what had caught her attention. “What is it you see that troubles you?” 

  
  


She tore her gaze up to them. “Oh- no I’m not troubled. It’s only just.. this island is much bigger than I had thought before. I knew of these lands of course, but when I found this place, I never really felt the need to go exploring around.” She glanced back down to the map. “I guess it’s just.. kinda scary I don’t know what all’s here. But I guess as long as none of it bothers me, then it can stay over there.”

  
  


Guardian let out a huff of laughter. “I’ll be sure to keep those evils at bay. To be fair, they are all peaceful lands.. for the most part.” They shrugged. “Every place has its bad seeds. Sometimes those seeds just grow to something too much.” They explained cryptically. 

  
  


Ava did not appear amused with their words, as she gently slid their map back to them. “Right.. Well, as long as I’m safe from anything like earthquakes, I’ll be fine.” She tapped the side of her beak for a moment. “I think I have enough parts to make the signal strong enough for teleportation. That’ll take a lot of charge from your sprite, so make sure it’s fully charged before you try it, okay?” 

  
  


They nodded. “Of course, sounds reasonable. And how much would that be?”

  
  


She scoffed, shaking her head. “The parts you’re looking for are practically junk to me. I know you’re travelling a lot, so how about when you come back to visit, you bring me back some stuff from the other parts of the island?” She probed, leaning forward to smile up at them pleadingly. 

  
  


It was a bit too dangerous for the common people to make their way through these lands at this time, and they assumed she had already nearly picked apart Central dry for parts.

  
  


“I will admit, I’m not much of a scavenger.. but should I come across any interesting technology, I will bring it back to you.”

  
  


She beamed. “Thank you, Guardian! Let me grab you those parts then.” Shortly she returned with a small bag of their requested items, neatly tied off and placed into their hand.

  
  


“Thank you, Ava. On my next travel, I’ll try and bring you back something to use.” They pocketed their parts, and stepped away from the counter. “I should take my leave. Have a good day.”

  
  


She waved to them with a wide smile. “Safe travels, and come back when you can.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


To be a Drifter, they had to be somewhat of a loner.

  
  
They were polite, and more than approachable with people with their extended friendly greetings. By no means were they anti-social; they loved people, but only in short bursts.

  
  
It was excruciating for them to open up to others, and they found that social relationships in close communities could become exhausting quick. Dealing with the daily interaction was enough to send them into the solitude the road provided them.  
  


  
Drifters were to simply pass through, see the sights, learn the trade, but leave nothing more than an old tale or rumor. A figure to talk fondly of to curious children, or a week's worth of gossip at the pubs, and nothing more. The knowledge they collected was to be their own, and the librarians.  
  


  
Finding a fellow traveler that they had clicked with, and fell in love with was beyond rare. They had remembered the giddy, intense feeling that had followed them everywhere they went with their old spouse, sharing secrets of their findings and soft kisses in hidden pieces of the past.

  
  
That was before, and here they were again, settling down in one place for too long, helping to shape its future while atoning for the sins of the land’s past. This time, they’re doing it all alone, too.  
  
  


And even with that, they were still becoming a well-known figure in Central.

  
  


They extended their greetings and pleasantries with the people who took living here, the entryway guards more than welcomed their presence. The added sense of ease with a figure named Guardian was always assuring to have among the streets.

  
  


It was still odd becoming so well known in a place they hadn’t intended to stay in long. Yet the faintest whispers in their mind and their frequent dreams kept them in place, squashing the desire to leave the island.

  
  
Finding parts to repair the ancient technology was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. They were a bit of a mechanic - had to be with this type of life on the road - but making a warp pad from mostly scratch was never going to be an easy feat. Making one out of parts from a time too far forgotten with limited tools? It was going to be a long, rough while with this project.

  
  
At least they had plenty of places to look, the empty buildings of past civilization surrounding them and their place of living. Since they had explored most of the surrounding areas, they had a few places to trade from too.  
  


  
They probed the locals gently to ensure it was okay to dig through the vacant buildings and take what they need, more than they were already doing. This felt more invasive, but no one they asked seemed to mind in the least.  
  


  
With that in mind, they set about exploring the areas more thoroughly this time, busting through any broken doors or windows after they were sure the house wasn't occupied. It could be considered lucky that the people of before were technologically advanced and left in a hurry when they did all that time ago. It made for plentiful pickings as they filled their pack with wires, bolts, and fuses.

  
  
They never understood how warping actually worked; all they knew was that it didn't hurt to do so, and made for excellent easy travel if one could traverse the distance to be within range.

  
  
That could be beneficial, if they made the distance applicable with the entire island. It might take a while, but Guardian certainly had the time; their chest had not flared up besides a coughing fit every now and again. It was so infrequent they couldn't even remember the last time it happened.

  
  
If it made exploration easier, then so be it.

  
  
The Jackal had yet to grace them with another visit or guiding vision, so until they did meet again, Guardian would do what they could to make their journey a little easier.

  
  
They had been exploring the upper levels to their strange dwelling, trying to see if any of these rooms could be salvageable somehow, thinking the upper levels might be safer than the ground floors from any wandering foes. None had shown up, as each entrance guard they had met seemed more than capable of taking care of distant, wandering threats. Their need for safety compelled them to check, just in case. Their own arrival had been too easy, as they remembered.  
  


  
A few coughs ripped through their throat as they pushed aside a few cracked ceiling panels with their foot, out of their way. The dust must be irritating their sinuses, and they decide to call off their investigating for the moment. As long as their door locked, they supposed it wasn't the worst set-up.  
  


  
Slipping through the side window they had found three floors up, they carefully stepped out over any broken glass and clinging to the window sill. It was unfortunate they couldn't simply use the stairs, but it had to be sealed off. This floor was unusable due to the wear and tear of long times past.

  
  


Using their rope tether, they swiftly bounced down the wall to land onto the grass, taking another deep breath as they let their shoulders relax. Luckily, their breaths didn't rattle, so they blamed the dust and debris of their excursion.

  
  


Most of their dwelling had been put together now, working between building a warp pad and fixing their house, they didn't have much time for anything else. 

  
  


.... They had made a good amount of progress on things, and they had been feeling fatigued by the constant work they had been doing. It was time for a break.

  
  


Time to drift for a small while.

  
  


Earlier in their arrival, they had heard the east point was most peaceful among the different civilizations that remained on the island. Guardian wasn't looking to brave any harsh trails of these lands just yet, only aiming to take a small reprieve from being in one spot for so long.

  
  


They had been continuously buying supplies as they had been here working, stocking up for any future travels- of if they had to hunker down for a while. It was like second nature to them on how to pack their travelling gear, even if it was a lighter trip. Maybe a weeks worth at most, but the act in of itself was therapeutic. Signs of a good travel.

  
  


And for the fun of it, they stuffed in a bit of their art supplies to illustrate some interesting things they saw along the way. These lands had an odd, yet alluring aesthetic to them. Neon plants were somewhat prominent, and odd flowers they had not seen before. The sky seemed to be a constant shade of red in these lands, yet it wasn't unpleasant. Guardian would have considered a red sky to be somewhat foreboding, but this just set a unsettling calm atmosphere.

  
All the piles of skeletons along the roads as they walked never got more welcoming, and they tried to pay their brief respects to them as they passed by. Drifters expected death, the ways of their travel demanding they come into dangerous situations. These people were not drifters, however. They did not know what these people could have done to deserve this.

  
  


Even with the tragedy, the view was quite beautiful.

  
  


The sounds of water drew them closer through the thicket to their destination, and as they came to a small drop off, a lake with an ancient monument stood before them. Waterfalls splashing against near crystal clear waters that spread to lap at the cliff sides bases and some shores not far off. It was a stunning sight right off the bat, making Guardians eyes widen in awe and excitement. 

  
  


A new place to explore, and they strode forward to discover these new, beautiful lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my original aim was to try and update twice a month.. But with the sheer god damn bulk of these chapters, that aint gonna be easy for me to make happen. So I'll aim to update one a month, and if were lucky, I'll post a few bonus chapters when I'm able to!
> 
> Weve got exactly ONE prologue chapter left after this that will be shorter than the first two, so ill try and get that one done as soon as Im able so we can finally get to the actual slow burn point. Tho, I'm just hoping yall like how im portraying Guardian so far, hehehe.
> 
> If you have not already, check out my beta reader as 0 of this would be possible without them: https://flare-dragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is my tumblr where you can bug me on a different platform if you feel: https://silvervictory.tumblr.com/


	3. Prologue III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian takes a visit to the east and meets some people, then they head north and encounter something (or someONE..) rather important. 
> 
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never noticed that at Guardians house, the rug on their floor had a big diamond shape, hahaha. So i took that too hard and ran too fast with it oop.
> 
> This is just more character interaction and world building/exploration, but this is the last of the prologues. Drifter will finally make his big character introduction next chapter! not to say this isnt important in its own way, but i know, we all want drifter to join already, haha.
> 
> This has been betad, but trust that if there are any mistakes i WILL get to them when I can. I just really needed to post this before it got too late.

Guardian could spend a while here simply getting lost in the water’s colors and reflections of light against the lake’s surface.

  
  


It was oddly calming, considering their last venture near water was more than unsettling. Guardian felt at ease walking along the lakes edge. They still felt their eyes drift towards the shadows cautiously, but felt the beauty pull through. 

  
  


Seeing the old statues rising from the other side of the lake appeared promising enough, letting Guardian know they were on the right track to another civilization close by. So far, it had only been a few hours since they departed Central, maybe only three at most.

  
  


As they stepped closer to the edge against the lank, some rustling overhead drew their eyes upwards, assuming it was a bird of sorts. To their shock, it was a huge spider of some sort.

  
  


Guardian jumped back from surprise, pulling their sword out quickly as they watched the spider run around in a circle for a short moment. Getting its barings, perhaps?

  
  


It didn't take long for its target to become Guardian as it let out a hiss as it lunged forward at them. Luckily, Guardian already had their sword handy, so slicing it away was no effort.

  
  


Instead of blood or guts spilling as they had expected, wires and sparks flew out of its torso and splattered onto the ground. Blinking, confused, Guardian knelt down to the debris to investigate it. Just simple technology, but deadly if programmed in such a way.

  
  


They pulled open their pouch, digging through the smoking carcass of the robot spider for any working parts. Even if they didn't use them on their journey, they could give them to Ava when they got back.

  
  


Now to get across the lake to the entryway.

  
  


Guardian could swim, but they didn't want to risk getting so much gear wet. Luckily, they spotted some platforms that they could use to get across on, if they used their dash boosters they’d bet.

  
  


They'd have to give the dash master their thanks when they returned as well; the boots really helped the quick travel. They almost slipped a few times and went into the water anyways, but they made it across eventually.

  
  


The structure was quite beautiful up close, touched and a bit worn from time as well alongside the rest they had seen of the island. There were long tiles across the floors, and the two otter statues that stood tall made Guardian pause to study them. 

  
  


Moving forward, they watched the waters glisten and listened to the distant sound of waterfalls as they walked. Keeping an eye on the waters, they pressed forward as they finally entered into the city on water. 

  
  


It was a spacious area, giving them a distant feeling of walking through a garden as the moss and grass that covered the area drew their gaze. No threat had popped up above the waters just yet, and they felt the need to take their time to properly absorb the scenery.

  
  


And what a scene to behold, as a structure larger than life came into their view, standing out amongst the tiles and small spires they immediately saw. It was colored red and gold against the creams, blues and greens of the surrounding lakes. It stuck out, quite literally, from the water and other aesthetics built around the area. In fact, it didn’t look like a regular structure at all.

  
  


It was like a statue, but different... It caused Guardian to pause, studying the materials and the shape of what it was they were looking at. This was a hand, and a sword, but it wasn’t attached to any statue.

  
  


Guardian had understood that the otters were a peaceful civilization, so they didn’t understand quite yet why there would be a need to glorify a huge sword at the opening of their gate.

  
  


Curious things in these lands for sure, and Guardian reached a hand to pet their companion sprite and hold it to take some pictures. It beeped and floated closer to the statue, getting pictures of its overall shape and tracking what materials it was made with.

  
  


Once they had enough, they gave it another long glance before they carefully pressed on, wondering if they should've taken that as a warning sign.   
  


If nothing else, they surely wanted to paint here, capture the essence of these beautiful waters. 

  
  


After a short walk into the settlement, they finally saw some of the inhabitants of this small city. Otters of all kinds were swimming through the waters, the ones on land carrying baskets and fabrics that billowed with the winds.

  
  


They weren't just fabrics upon closer inspection; they were tapestries, curtains and rugs. It was amazing to see people who were so closely tied to water take up the art of fabric weaving; it could get ruined in prolonged exposure to water.

  
  


They were already curious enough, but the thought that these people had created a way for fabric to withstand water damage, they certainly wanted to know about it. Thus their feet carried them forward at a respectfully cautious, but eager, pace. They feared little that the otters might actually do them harm, but they'd rather not air that thought aloud.

  
  


Guardian was cast cautious and wary stares in return, but their presence seemed to be intriguing enough to allow them close enough to speak. 

  
  


“Hello. I noticed those beautiful fabrics you have. I wanted to say they look quite lovely,” they complimented, glancing to said fabric held within the otter’s arms. Even standing a respectful distance away, they could still see the intricate beauty woven into the sheets.

  
  


The otter eyed Guardian curiously, watching them intently as they approached and even held the items away from them as an extra precaution.

  
  


“Thank you for saying so... drifter?” He tried, glancing over to their companion sprite with a flicker of wonder.

  
  


“Yes. I am called Guardian if you prefer. I will answer to both.” They smiled gently and took their eyes off the fabrics, giving the area another sweep over as other otters started to peer over at the two. “I have come to this island for my own quest, but I am not here to cause trouble. I simply noticed the beautiful craft and wanted a closer look.” They explained, looking back to the otterperson. 

  
  


He still appeared cautious, but nodded once. “I haven’t seen a drifter before.” The otter admitted, ear flicking just once as he turned to look at Guardian a bit more closely, his curiosity taking over. “My grandmother told stories about you all flocking here for years and years, all on your own little quest. You’re the first I’ve seen, though.”

  
  


That was certainly interesting news, making Guardian blink as they absorbed that information in. “She wouldn't have known their quests and told you, would she have?” They tried.

  
  


The otter snuffed, a small smile spreading on his features. “Would  _ you _ tell me your quest, drifter?”

  
  


“...touché.” Guardian relented.

  
  


“Never thought I’d see one in my own day, and to have one trying to buy my woven fabrics right out of my hands!” He snickered softly, shaking his head.

  
  


“Oh, I was not looking to buy..” Guardian trailed off, eyebrows knitting somewhat as they considered. Were they looking to buy? They could pick up some things for their house, make it feel more like a home if they were planning on staying on this island. The general make of the fabrics looked similar to that of the sword masters back in central- that connection should have come earlier, now that they thought about it.

  
  


“Of course you’re going to buy! Got to have something to remember us by.” He pressed slightly, nodding them along. “Come. I will sell you something you’ll need, but these are for my family.” He noted about the stack in his hands, holding them close.

  
  


“Ah, well... if you truly insist, I’ll not decline that these do look like something I'd like to see on the daily.” They admitted sheepishly, falling in step behind the otter. 

  
  


“I’ve got a knack for spotting buyers.” He chuckled, nodding and waving to his neighbors as they both passed. Hopefully letting them know Guardian meant no harm with their presence here.

  
  


The inside of this community was just as beautiful on the outside, statues of their ancestors lining the buildings as the clear waters bore a peek at some of their renowned swimming skills. Guardian was decent, but it was always impressive to see people built for swimming thrive in their waters.

  
  


If possible, they felt they were getting a lot more stares here than in Central, which made them uneasy as they kept close to the otter leading them. Not that these folk seemed malicious by this point, but Guardian wasn’t fond of the staring. Helpfully, it seemed their companion sprite was more than happy to take the brunt of the attention thrown their way, pinging gently and hovering around their shoulders.

  
  


It didn't seem that these otters were interested in making technology, but they knew the general novelty of seeing something new. A pinging robot was certainly new to these parts lately, it appeared. 

  
  


Stepping through an open entryway, they were greeted to the sight of some small piles of rugs, curtains hanging against windowless walls for display. There wasn't an entirely wide selection, but what they did see was well kept and beautiful.

  
  


“Do you make all of these?” They asked, stepping closer to one to study the certain threading used. They were still curious about the general properties of how these fabrics handled being in water.

  
  


“I do, along with my wife. Her grandmother taught her, and she had the headache of teaching me.” He chuckled, setting his stack down into a basket before he went about digging through what looked like a wardrobe or a big cabinet.

  
  


Guardian pulled their eyes away, continuing to admire the skill. “I would ask if you sold these to travelers often, but I doubt many have come through here recently.” They mused, not touching anything yet, despite wanting to know how they felt. “Does my presence here... threaten anyone? The sentries near Central did not warn me away from traveling here.”

  
  


The otter looked up. “What? Oh, no you’re not a threat.. It’s just been unusual to see anyone pass through here in recent years, and a drifter no less!” His voice was light, but a frown crossed his features. “It’s simply… odd you’ve come here now is all. Not the best time either.” He added on before continuing whatever search he was on. 

  
  


Perhaps they had all assumed the drifters of the world died out from the profession, ancient secrets drowning them in their explorations. It was an easy conclusion to make here, secluded on an impossible to find island with a private community. Not to mention drifters were a secretive, elusive bunch when they wanted to be.

  
  


“I will note that there is another drifter on this island, actually. She is not with me in any way, but I have spoken to her once. She may yet come here as well.” They decided to say, let this otter know their creed was still strong.

  
  


“I do have to ask: Why is now not the best time to make an appearance after so long?” They had been cursed somehow, that was not always in the best interest of travelling, but how would otters be privy to their body?

  
  


The otter sighed, pulling out a large, pink rug before closing the wardrobe behind him. “We are... having our own issues in paradise.” He started, rubbing his temple, shoulder sagged. “It’s not easy to explain... We are in a sort of... civil unrest with our neighbors, and a small famine along with that unrest as well. I can sell you these fabrics, but I’d be careful about trying to stay here for long.”

  
  


That told them a lot, and not enough all at once. Intrigued, they raised an eyebrow as they considered him for a drawn out moment, contemplating that information. “Famine.” They repeated with concern. 

  
  


The otter nodded. “Yes... The toads nearby here have started to move in a bit more than what is welcomed, and our sacred fish population has dwindled down due to that.” He explained with sorrow.

  
  


Unfortunately, that made a lot more sense. 

  
  


Guardian would suggest they all move, but these very buildings were centuries old, the otters simply couldn't leave their ancient home. They had no idea what these toad neighbors held so dear they simply couldn't leave; perhaps it was the magical force that kept Guardian here as well.

  
  


It wasn't particularly their business to go meddling in the affairs of the inhabitants here, however. So they simply bit their tongue and nodded.

  
  


“I’m sorry that’s happening. It is no drifter’s place to try and go changing the lands. I trust you will all come to an agreement soon.” If they said it, let it be true.

  
  


The otter gave them an uncertain smile, and nodded back. “All we can do is try. This is our home, after all...” Another soft sigh as he finally perked up a bit, pink rug in hand. “Enough of that sorrow; you are here to buy this, not listen to an old otter rant.”

  
  


Unfurling the rug gave Guardian a hard pause, eyes widening at the sight of the print upon it. It was a diamond upon a bright pink backdrop. It seemed familiar somehow. Their immediate thought was the shape of the pattern at Central, but that didn’t quite sit correctly. 

  
  


It was something else, another imprint of an image they knew at the tip of their tongue.

  
  


Ah, if a jackal was in front of it, they’d recognize it easier perhaps.

  
  


“I’ve had this folded away for a while, been hoping to pass it along to a drifter all this time. I don’t understand why you all come here, but I had a feeling this might be of interest. It’s still a rug, however, and should hold up fairly well for your time here.” He explained with a smile, watching Guardian’s reaction to the print.

  
  


“...this is useful, to say the least. I appreciate it. How much do I owe?”

  
  


The otter gave the thought a few moments, humming. “Two gearbits, and I’ll take other things you might find interesting you could live without.” 

  
  


Things they might find interesting? “I don't think I have a lot to give up. Most of my items are my travel gear at the moment.” They paused, looking in their satchel for a brief second. “I just have this technology I recently picked up... perhaps I could visit again?” Trading knickknacks was not their forte, and it made them feel embarrassed.

  
  


The otter responded in kind, nodding. “Yes, that can be fine. I’ll simply relieve you of the gearbits I asked.”

  
  


That was reasonable, and they had no qualms handing the money over for the beautiful rug. Even if it wasn’t an informative piece of fabric, it seemed important enough that it made them want it. Luckily, the few robotic spiders they had fought on the way here held some gearbits within their circuits earlier. They were happy to spend their funds here in this village, hoping this helped in any way.

  
  


Folding up their rug and strapping it inside their pack diligently, they felt they shouldn’t linger. “I appreciate your help with my journey, and for telling me some information about what goes on around this village. I should be headed out, though. I have to explore the rest of this area before the days end.”

  
  


The otter nodded. “Of course. You drifters and your travel. I appreciate you taking the time to step into my shop for a moment.” 

  
  


“If I find anything that might interest you, I will make a stop back to drop it off. Thank you for your shared time today.” 

  
  


Privately, Guardian was getting fed up with themself for reaching out to so many people in only a matter of days. Their spouse had said they were just friendly by nature, which they knew was true, but this felt ridiculous by now.

  
  


Still, it wasn't like they didn't get valuable information from the venture, and even got a rug out the interaction. They would surely study it later when they next returned to their home in Central.

  
  


For now, they needed to press forward and start exploring the area. 

  
  


Stepping away from the shop and the other residents, Guardian pulled out the digital map they had gotten from Tulsi, glancing over it with curiosity. It wasn’t as detailed as they would have hoped, but it would do for now as an acting guide. There was a larger building furthest to the east it seemed, and something near the center of this village too that looked to be important. 

  
  


Figuring they’d aim for there, they set off on the puzzling journey to their destinations. 

  
  


For the otters, the layout of their home was nearly perfect for travel. They could choose to walk most of it, or swim the whole way and simply hop out of the water when they pleased to. It was smart, and almost made Guardian want to go try the waters themself.

  
  


The residents might not appreciate an outsider mulling about in their waters, though, so they refrained against that idea and simply used the opportunity to practice upon their dash boosters. Falling into the water was different than going for an outright swim.

  
  


Sliding across platforms separated by water was a bit nerve wracking, their legs shaky from trying to balance on the new device upon their boots. It was fun as well, in its own way, swaying and using their weight to help keep them upright as they waved their arms away from any ledges they got too close to.

  
  


No other otters approached them to comment on their silly behavior, most content to keep a cautious eye on them from afar. As long as no one thought they were a danger to their society, that was all well and good.

  
  


The scenery was just as beautiful here as anywhere else in the east, it seemed, if not morose. This was where the otters lived in full; not as many as Guardian had actually expected in the end. There were certainly groups of them in and out the waters, stranglers weaving in and out between, but even Guardian could tell this wasn’t even half capacity for the area to fill…

  
  


Starvation. That’s what they had been told. A battle for the shared resources.

  
  


Guardian had not been around many toad civilizations before, but they had heard more than plenty concerning their not-so-approachable nature. Still, Guardian held faith that they would commit to a solution; they had all been here this long. They had lived near each other for this long. A famine couldn't sour that relationship, could it?

  
  


While they were visiting the ideas of connections between civilizations, the place they had wanted to see finally graced their view.

  
  


The temple that these people used as worship was quite a sight: beautiful architecture with steaming waterfalls with the statues of the otters image standing proud. They had been seeing plenty of crumbling statues and lost buildings since their arrival, but these had a certain craft to them that stood out. They were smooth, polished like a marvel statue, and were more than abundant. The water falls gave a tranquil, almost otherworldly echo to the temples area, beckoning Guardian to look further around. It felt as if they couldn't take their eyes off anything too quickly, afraid to lose track of a single detail presented. 

  
  


It was a gorgeous sight to Guardian, eyes lighting up at just how serene this place was. They had been to many, many places on their travels, but there was a certain air here that put them at ease.

  
  


Pulling down their companion sprite, they did not hesitate to start snapping photos of everything they saw. 

  
  


The warp pad was a surprise.

  
  


It was covered in some long overgrown thicket, the grey patterns worn away from the elements and time, but it seemed in much better state than starting from scratch. 

  
  


They approached it curiously, and were even more surprised to feel a pulse of power still emanating from under the stone.

  
  


_ At least I won’t have to entirely build this one up from scratch. _

  
  


Honestly, they wouldn’t particularly mind having to come back here a few times to hook it up, but their gut told them they shouldn’t dally too much in their time here. With quick work, they brushed off a fair bit of the overgrown brush on the warp pad until it was as good as they could get it without a broom and washcloth. Pulling over their droid to connect and sync with the ancient machine, they were thankful most of this process was automatic, ingrained in every companion sprites code for easy access. 

  
  


They were hesitant to actually use the machine just yet, though. They didn’t know how new technology and old would react to each other, yet they didn’t have anything to use as a test…

  
  


_ Ah, the parts from the mechanical spider might do the trick. _

  
  


If they lost these parts, it would be far from the end of the world. Ava would understand; they were under no real obligation to give these to her. So if they burnt up in the light beam, it would still be a valuable experiment.

Carefully, they wrapped the parts up in some leather they had for storage, and placed it upon the center of the warp pad. Setting the coordinates on their companion sprite momentarily, they sent it up into the sky.

  
  


The beam looked healthy enough from where Guardian stood, but they wouldn't be able to determine much until they made it back to Central. Even if the parts got stolen, they could check the travel logs when they re-synced their sprite to the pad.

  
  


_ This will make a fine help if it works. I think another visit here will be delightful. _

  
  


Although, any type of frivolous visit soon would have to wait, of course. They couldn't exactly pinpoint where the eyes of the Jackal were, but the sensation of being watched clung to their shoulders loosely.

  
  


It was going to be hard to figure out what exactly they were trying to find, and thus far, they had not found anything hidden among the pristine waters. 

  
  


The shape of a diamond flashed in their mind, and their brows furrowed, the sting of unknowing simmering beneath their helmet. Being unable to figure out a quest was a heart-wrenching, yet exciting, experience. The thrill of a new puzzle, and the explicit task to solve it. 

  
  


With this in their mind, they pressed onward from the otters’ warp pad, a keener eye glued to their surroundings.

  
  


Skittering across ledges and nearly slipping on damp tiles into the crystal clear waters wasn't the hardest thing Guardian had done, but it was a sure test of the balancing skills. The wet tiles had proved to be a small bit of a hassle, nearly losing their footing and taking a dive into the serene waters below.

  
  


Luckily, it wasn't an irritating endeavor. And it wasn't long before something caught their eye, causing them to stop cold in their tracks as they looked up at the sight before them. 

  
  


Another impossibly large hand reached out from the water, and what was previously a huge rock had now become a head. The jaw of a titan fallen open, stalled mid-ascent from the depths. The passage of time was visible by glancing alone, algae and moss covering everything on the giant that was above the surface. The technology within had ceased for a moment, allowing them a closer look.   
  


  
It was beautiful, however, awing Guardian as they stared up at the impossibly giant being before them. They could get closer and touch it if they wanted to.   
  


  
They did want to.   


  
  
Dashing forward another few platforms, their hand hovered for a moment above the robot, pausing. It was unlikely anything would happen if they touched it; the passage of time didn't do anything, so how could a simple hand cause anything drastic?   


  
  
Touching against it, the metal was chilled. Moss covered even the outside here, where their jaw connected to the rest of their face. The closer Guardian got to inspect the intricate details lovingly crafted into the metal, the more impressed they were with the level of painstaking work that had gone into its creation.

  
  


It was only natural they’d beckon their companion sprite to hover around the mechanism, taking as many pictures as they could store for future use. Even if this was simply a remnant of the past, how often did one see a technologic titan?   
  


  
That also led their mind to endless questions; who had created such a mechanical giant… and why would they? They had a suspicion that the arm with the sword they had seen earlier belonged to this head.

  
  


That did lead back to the question of why this contraption was here in the first place. How such tranquil lands could warrant such a huge beast to terrorize them, if it had at all. Perhaps this was a product of some old era long forgotten, a ruin of the past clinging to the present.

  
  


It was still hardly a comforting thought, that something this huge was created in the first place.

  
  


_ What exactly warranted such a creature to be manually crafted? What threat could be so big?  _

  
  


Their gaze drew upwards to the skyline, the constant floating crown of the island bobbing along the winds. They could still feel the vicious magic brimming along the very tiles they stood upon. There was absolutely something from the past still clinging to present day. Was this evil strong enough to be the source of their family’s end?

  
  


Making a note of it, and one last long glance at the giant submerged, they decided to press onward.

  
  


No one here seemed too open to answer any of the questions Guardian had about their giant, and they did not want to create bad blood between them and these otterfolk so early on. They opted to choose wisely, and keep their questions to themself.

  
  


That didn’t keep their thoughts at bay, wondering if they had ever heard any legends about giants before or possibly read something about them. They knew that giant beasts had existed far before, skeletal remains and modern day creatures still bigger than they'd assume possible. But a mechanical beast of that measure was unheard of in Guardian’s mind.

  
  


Sighing, they opted to let the subject go for the moment, and redirected their focus to something more productive: Getting back to Central.

  
  


With any luck, the mechanical parts they had sent made it all intact and functioning, and they could use this as a way to fast travel. If it still needed some tweaking, Guardian thought coming back here would be one of the better places to revisit.

It was time to return to Central, and move onward with their quest.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


It was nice to see Central again after their short reprieve.

  
  


The familiar sight of the age-old buildings were a welcome sight to take in. Giving a meaningful nod to the east gates sentry, they took in the sights of their temporary home.

  
  


It was a small relief to see not much had changed in their absence; it meant nothing major had happened while they were away. That also meant that they still had little to nothing to go on for their journey.

  
  


The otters had offered them little insight in their quest in these lands, though Guardian could not fault them. A stranger telling tales about vivid visions and asking far too many questions about their giant surely were no incentive to share much.

  
  


It wasn't a fruitless venture, however; they still got some valuable information and some things to spruce up their current dwelling. Even if it was a temporary abode, they could still make it a comfortable place to be.

  
  


A big blanket for their future bed, a lovely rug, and some spare technological parts they had picked up along the way. They had promised Ava they would bring her back things they found useful, and they’d certainly need to stock up on some for their personal use. After all, they needed to pay a visit to the bandit soon.

The familiar pathway up to their house was a welcome sight, already feeling the ease of perceived safety wrap around them as they approached. Before they did enter into their home, they made a brief pause by their warp pad to sync up their droid and check the travel logs. They did not see the scrap parts they had sent, and a small huff managed to escape them.

  
  


It wasn’t imperative that they had them, but with a confirmation that they had landed, they knew someone had simply taken them. The giant, beam of light warp pads created were hard to ignore, they knew, it did not make it less irritating.

  
  


_ At least the warp actually works, think of the positives. _

  
  


Having a functioning warp pad was a lot more important to their quest than making sure Ava had some spare parts to work with. Still, they did make a commitment, and they’d just bring her back something even better than simple robot spider guts next they went out.

With that thought in mind, they hoofed it to their home, input their door lock code and slipped inside, the early morning hours ensuring not many people saw them, giving them a small bit of relief. They wanted to get their home settled before they did any sort of socializing with these people. There were bound to be some questions, and Guardian wasn't quite ready to face that quite yet.

  
  


The interior of their home was a welcome sight, no dust having settled over their living space just yet. There wasn't much in there to begin with just yet, but they weren't keen on the idea of sweeping as soon as they returned.

  
  


Unceremoniously, they dropped their bags onto the floor and let out a loud sigh of relief, letting their shoulders finally sag, the relief of being truly alone washed over them.

  
  


First they'd wash, polish their armor, and sew up whatever got torn on their brief journey, then they’d find a place for their rug to go.

  
  


It was big, and would probably fit better in their living area rather than the kitchenette, and especially wouldn't go in their rest room....

  
  


That was for later. First: Washing.

  
  


Peeling off their disgusting clothes and hanging up their cloak, they drew a hot shower to step into, hoping to rinse off all the accumulated grime that had stuck to their person. While swimming a bit in the lake the otters inhabited was nice, it left them with a small swamp feel to their body that lingered even now. Luckily, some soap was a quick fix to finally start ridding themself of the feeling.

  
  


Guardian knew other travelers that were less keen on the idea of stopping for self upkeep so often, the want to keep exploring pulling them forward in nothing but tatters of their former outfits. 

  
  


But Guardian enjoyed the small breaks, a moment to absorb all they had seen and giving them valuable time to reflect on all that had happened. It was a time for them to fully realize what stood out the most.

  
  


Meeting a village of otters was certainly fun, a change of pace from what they were expecting and used back in the lands beyond the crown of the world. They had mostly stuck inland for a majority of their travels, going to bodies of water for quick travel jumps. It wasn't exactly uncommon to see folk still tending to their holy waters, but one so secluded and on an ancient island? It was inspiring. Perhaps if Guardian frequented there a bit more, they’d be willing to share some of their practices for upkeeping the land around water.

  
  


They sighed gently, stepping from their shower after a quick clean and drying themself off. 

  
  


If they survived that long, anyway.

  
  


Whatever was happening to them was strange, the sickness that laid semi-dormant in their chest. It was similar to the one that had taken their family all those years ago, causing coughs and blood wracking through their throat. 

  
  


But where their family was taken quick and brutally, their illness only rose in short bursts and waves. It felt as if they were a fish on a line, pulling before being jerked back continuously. They felt anxious, and kept touching over their chest to feel for any type of soreness every day. Nothing happened unless they were in that pain filled moment.

  
  


They didn't know what to do.

  
  


Whatever pulled their family away was beyond them and their spouse at the time, and, while the general symptoms were similar, they were still alive. The otters’ land offered no guidance or similarities of other illnesses, and they were not deft in the way of curses. And to top it all off, they were all tight-lipped about whatever pulled up the need to create a robotic giant.

  
  


Their mind wandered back to the rug they had bought, the symbol of the diamond etched into the stitches. It felt as though diamonds were a continuous symbol on this island, if nothing else.

  
  


A fresh pair of clothes and polished armor later, they decided to pull it out from their pack. 

  
  


The pink was vibrant like some of the reefs’ stunning corals, but the design is what gripped their gaze. It was stitched in a pure white, and in the shape of a diamond. It caused Guardian a long pause, and a minute of dazed blinking as they studied it. 

  
  


_ This shape feels important…yet, I feel some apprehension while I look at it. _

  
  


It didn't make them tense, or feel fear, but some type of distant nerve was struck as the pattern bore up at them. 

  
  


Humming softly, they laid out the rug onto the floor below them in their rest area. A quick maneuver and lift, and their bed frame lay atop the pink rug. It certainly gave a new mood to the room, and they decided it was a good look.

  
  


They were not going to let a shape scare them, especially one they did not understand the significance of yet. 

  
  


They did recall the demonic centipede from the cursed shallows on the way here. The same shape, and the halo of the Jackal… Curious, but nothing solid enough to name in the end.

  
  


It would not hinder their rest, as they carefully laid themself down for a quick sleep. Thoughts plaguing their mind as they drifted off.

  
  


\-----

  
  


It was a good idea to take a deserved rest, and their droid seemed bouncier than usual, happy to have been updated and synced accordingly. The sunlight reflected nicely off their teal armor, giving them a bit more dramatic flare as they walked to the fountain. 

  
  


Guardian sat on the edge of the fountain, the humanoid having set up a small shop of his wares, laying robot parts across a handmade rug. It seemed to be a nice set-up, near the fountain with a bit of shade nearby, the floating structure swaying above-head.

  
  


It was peaceful; not too many people out this early in the day just yet, and the sounds of the fountain behind them could almost be mistaken for a waterfall. 

  
  


“It’s good to see you again, Guardian,” he greeted as they both got settled where they had decided to set up. “I must say, while we only briefly met, I’m glad to see you back in one piece.”

  
  


Guardian nodded once. “It is nice to have returned after a short time away. The east is quite beautiful, however. I have already decided to take another trip back that way when I get the chance to.”

  
  


Dev smiled at Guardian, taking a swig of his tea. “It is a beautiful place, isn't it? My companion - the otter - you remember her, yes? Her name is Mallow... She got a very bad injury from those creatures you saved us from, and she’s been hesitant to move forward just yet onto other places. Though, she told me she ought to have some family to the east.” He explained with little prompting, smiling as he got to share their tale. 

  
  


“That’s quite lucky for her, as it’s a simply gorgeous place. We could all wish to come from somewhere so nice.” They mused, their own smile forming as they recalled the sheer beauty of the civilization.

  
  


“Yes, indeed. Hopefully with your safe return, I can convince her that it is safe to travel that way. I do want her to find her family again.” 

  
  


“I wish you both luck with your endeavors.” They were tempted to offer further assistance to them, but they had already overstepped with these individuals far enough, and they left it at that.

  
  


Dev seemed to be content with their conversation as well, as he went back to sitting quietly with his tea, trying to entice passerby's into looking through his wares as Guardian fiddled with their companion sprite. It had just updated and synced with their warp pad earlier, but running a quick diagnostic check before they let it charge was never too careful, in Guardians opinion.

  
  
  


Looking up to see Alt waltz in from the west gate was a surprise. What was even more so: she was covered in some green glitter.

  
  


She looked about ready to breeze right past Guardian, not intending to stop and chat it looked like. But if she was back, perhaps she had found something, and Guardian wanted to know.

  
  


“Alt,” They called out as she stepped past, shocking her to look over to where they sat. They gave her a steady once-over, making sure their eyes lingered on her wounds near her ankles. She furiously pulled her glittering cloak tighter around herself. “Nice glitter. Variety is always fun to change up one’s wardrobe.” 

  
  


She snuffed, shuffling to stand closer to them now with a soft frown. “Thanks, really. It’s all the fuckin' rage with those raccoons over to that forest.” She tossed her head back to the west gate, a low growl emanating from her chest as she nearly spat on the ground between them. 

  
  


“Glittery raccoons, huh.” They mused idly, leaning back to really give her their full attention, letting go of their companion sprite to let it float around in the air. “The west must be quite beautiful.”

  
  
  


Alt let out a low growl, shaking her head. “Ya, sure, it’s beautiful past all the blades that are thrown your way. Oh, I just love the look of the forest between two swords coming for my head!” 

  
  


Guardian smiled, watching as she stepped closer to stand by their side. The humanoid vendor gave them an odd look as they spoke, probably not used to drifters using their language in front of others, but seemed to know better than to try and eavesdrop. 

  
  


“I take it the locals were not exactly the friendly type then.” They made no move to stand, half hoping she might deign to take a seat next to them, but they wouldn’t pressure her to, simply leave enough room next to themself. 

  
  


“Hell no, if they can even be called locals at this point! It’s fuckin’ wild, they’ve gotten like... infected by the very forest!” She tried to explain, gesturing slightly with her hand around her shoulders. “They've got bits'a crystal stuck outta their body, and their eyes are all green. They foam at the damn mouths like they are rabid. It’s nuts.” She sighed, exasperated at the very memory of it. 

  
  


It did sound rather terrifying, foaming mouthed, crystal-infected creatures. “And what are these creatures that are infected?”

  
  


“They are raccoons. Looked to be a type of warrior - and fight like that - but... they're just…gone up here.” She pointed to her forehead, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s kinda really scary.” She admitted, shrugging. “But, they fall easy enough if ya can watch them close enough... I just didn't find anything for what I needed that way, so I came back.” 

  
  


Seemed like the safer choice; no point in pursuing a dangerous dead end.

  
  


“Next time, you can use my warp pad if it’s too long to walk.” They offered, watching how her ears lightly perked at the mention. 

  
  


“Maybe I’ll consider the option, but I didn’t mind the trip back. I found some gearbits along the way, and, while nothing I was truly looking for, I did find some interesting information.” She shrugged, reaching up to lightly pet the more docile companion sprite with the back of her knuckles. “Thanks, though. Could be helpful for later.”

  
  


“Of course, and I appreciate you explaining what is to the west... I believe I might try to avoid that way for a brief time.” They glanced to said west gate, before turning their gaze east. “I have visited the opposite way, actually. I went to visit the eastern otters, and it was certainly a beautiful journey. It didn’t hold much in the way of information, though...” they admitted softly.

  
  


Alt tapped the underside of her robotic mask, snuffing out some filtered air. “And the south is still barred. I suppose that leaves only north.” She peeked around the vendor to glance towards the north gate, Guardians eyes following. “I saw it’s a huge mountain that way, and of course the birds put their temple at the summit. Because of course! Why wouldn't you put it in the most inconvenient spot ever, yeah?”

  
  


Guardian snorted. “It’s not exactly hard for them to reach, being birds.” 

  
  


“While true, I can still imagine putting it so high up and far away, with blizzard winds billowing around all the time, doesn't make much convenience for anyone.” She shot back, the impression of a wide smile settling upon her features.

  
  


“I suppose that’s true as well. I couldn't find the trip through such harsh conditions to be... pleasant, no.” They admitted with their own smile, shaking their head. “However, neither of us are any part bird it seems. So we don't have the ability to be unbiased in this.” 

  
  


Alt looked to huffed, shrugging. “Doesn’t stop me from bitchin’ about it.” She decidedly landed on looking past Guardian, back towards the gate. “I’m headed that way. Gonna freeze my tail near damn off, but that’s the next best choice.” She seemed to have her mind set, reaching down to brush off some of the crystals that still clung to her cloak.

  
  


“...would you at least like to do some upkeep before you go?” They offered. “I can-”

  
  


“Enough, Guardian.” She cut off abruptly, shaking her head. “This is far more important, but thank you. I’m in a bit of a hurry, ya’know?” She let out a soft snicker. “Drifters’ gotta keep moving.”

  
  


She had them there, so reluctantly they nodded. “Very well, I appreciate you stopping by to talk with me. I will let you be off then. Safe travels, Alt.”

  
  


“Safe travels.” She wished back, dipping her head before she started right off towards the north gate.

  
  


Guardian had noted that they quite liked stopping for short periods, getting their bearings and having short bursts of rest to be able to absorb what all had happened. It seemed Alt did not share this aspect in character, as with tattered clothes and no new supplies, she simply pressed on.

  
  


It made Guardian curious about what was up there, in that library above the world. They had hoped to simply cross over some of the ancient ruins and get lucky with information, but having a set goal to investigate was always the better option.

  
  


They’d wait a few days, then decide on following Alt or not up the mountain. 

  
  


Reasonably they could have gone to the west, but if Alt’s explanation on the inhabitants there was accurate... They were hesitant to make their way over, wanting to spend their efforts on actually finding clues to their sickness.

  
  


First, they needed a blaster.

  
  


Checking their sprite had charged its batteries in the sun’s rays, they pushed off the fountain and bid Dev farewell. 

  
  


Luckily, it seemed the gun shop was finally open for business again. Taking a small trip away was probably wise; let the bandit feel safe again before Guardian showed back up.

  
  


A small smile cracked under their helmet, trying not to think that they were that scary, but a little bit of reveling in their mischievous nature wouldn’t hurt. They assured themself they had their sword strapped to their back, and opted to keep their companion sprite floating a little bit behind their head for safe-keeping before entering the shoppe.

  
  


It was exactly as it was the first time they had seen it, but it looked like the bandit had some wrappings around their face where Guardian had so lovingly given them a warning shot. 

  
  


The bandit was leaning over their side counter, parts scattered about as it appeared they were trying to put together an old blaster they had been given. When they saw Guardian hovering in their doorway, their purple eyes narrowed into a deep sneer at the sight of them, but they made no sudden moves.

  
  


Guardian stepped in with a polite smile on their features, taking only one glance around to make sure there weren't any other people hidden away for some type of sneak attack again. They weren't sure how the bandit was able to round up so many people so quickly last time, but today was no day to find out how.

  
  


“Afternoon, bandit.” They greeted shortly, eyes landing back on the bandit as they stayed seated behind their counter

  
  


If looks could kill, they felt Roscoe would have shot a laser beam right through Guardian’s helmet and into the sky.

  
  


They almost wanted to laugh, how ridiculous this was when all they were doing was bringing in business, but they bit their tongue in favor of smiling tightly. “I believe you know what I came here for, and I think I will be doing my dealings over the counter this time, thank you.” They paused, leaning forward a tad bit with a curious tone. “Unless, you wanted to see my sword in the alley?”

  
  


It was a tense moment afterward, but the bandit ended up scoffing in their face, rolling their eyes. “Keep it in your damn pants, drifter. Gearbits up front, two per blaster I’m willing to sell your type.” They pointed sharply to a case of handheld blasters to the right.

  
  


Guardian glanced over at the offered merchandise curiously, scrutinizing them for a few drawn out moments. Seemed light enough to travel with, and strong enough to help fell potential threats they’d come across. They were banking on the hope they wouldn't have to use it too much, but it always paid to be safe. 

  
  


“Two gearbits, you say? That’s all?”

  
  


“What, are you deaf too under that block of pink candy?” They nearly hissed, tapping their fingers against the counter. “Two gearbits. That case.” 

  
  


Seemed reasonable enough. All things considered with this person, they wouldn’t push it. 

  
  


“Very well, I would like the one closest to the left here.” They pointed and laid the offered gearbits onto the counter between them, letting Roscoe feel at ease, hopefully.

  
  


It seemed they did not, glaring at the offered gearbits and Guardian once more before snatching them up and quickly gathering the firearm for them. “You don’t need bullets for these, just swing your sword around and it should recharge that way. Got solar panels too.” they briefly explained as Guardian carefully picked it up, ensuring the end was pointed away from the bandit.

  
  


“How does that work?” 

  
  


Roscoe sneered. “Does this look like a library to you, drifter? If that’s all you wanted, get the hell out of my shop.” They demanded, the gearbits having long disappeared out of sight, no doubt already squirreled away for safekeeping.

  
  


Guardian huffed, placing the blaster onto its holster and nodding. “Very well, I will take my leave.” 

  
  


“And don't come back unless you have more gearbits.”

  
  


_ What could have possibly turned them away from drifters so badly, I must wonder? _

  
  


They were not willing to stick around and interrogate the bandit about it, making a show of taking their leisure time as they exited the gun shop with little fanfare.

  
  


With nothing else on their list to do, and a fresh new gun, they had everything in order. It was time to make their trek to the mountain.

\-----

  
  


Scaling the side of the mountain to the north was far from ideal. The harsh cold and winds that tore through them as they hiked wasn’t their favorite thing to ever happen to them. They had their cloak pulled tightly around their body the further up they traveled upward.

  
  


They had avoided the north for too long now, adverse to the snow they had heard rumor of, and they weren't sure how useful they’d be against foes that commanded the sky. 

  
  


Willing to brave the brief trek, they pressed forward. 

  
  


They had to connect their warp pads together to actually be able to use them, after all. They couldn't simply guess at where a pad was; it could lead to them getting burned in the ray of light that would carry them along the way.

  
  


Ultimately, they were not certain on how warping truly worked, but they didn't have to. As long as the light beam transported them safely, they would be fine.

  
  


The distant cry of some crystal wolves would not leave them fine, however.

  
  


How wolves had found their way all the way up here, they could never know for sure. But they quickly pulled their sword out when the howling became too close for comfort. Sure enough, in a matter of moments, green encrusted wolves leapt from the bushes with snarling foam spilling between their barred teeth. They barked once before they lurched towards Guardian, a few more popping out from the brush.

  
  


They cursed, quickly slicing the torso of the first one, green blood splattering onto the snowy ground beneath them.

  
  


The other two that had appeared rushed them at once, tripping over each other as they both tried to leap at them with their rows of teeth shining. One latched onto their gauntlet, while the other crashed against their chest, causing Guardian to lose their balance. 

  
  


More curses left their lips as they tried desperately to either steady themself or shake these creatures off, their sword coming down on the one that was attaching their breastplate. It bled and howled, but only struggled harder by thrashing as their teeth tried to find purchase.

  
  


Before they knew it, their heel had slipped off the side of the nearby cliff, and all three took a tumble.

  
  


“Fuck!” Guardian shouted as the solves jaw snapped over their forearm, teeth digging into a part of flesh not covered by their gauntlet. The force caused them to drop their sword, and the sheer impact from the wolf toppled both of them onto the ground painfully. Luckily, the wolves could find no proper footing either, and were flung off their body finally as they all rolled through the thick brush.

  
  


It was horrible, twigs scraping the parts of their arms that were exposed, and bruises were blooming all over their body as they landed harshly on their armor in odd spots. Desperately, they tried to lay as flat as they could upon their rapid descent. Their cape was what slowed their stop. Getting tangled and caught into some of the bigger bushes, they slid to a stop with some upturned earth as they listened to the wolves howls grow more distant. Hopefully they’d not survive the fall, and they would rest easy now from the crystal madness.

  
  


Guardian had to pause and lay there for a handful of moments, re-orienting themself and getting their head on straight. While their armor had bruised them, they were thankfully intact from their short fall. 

  
  


Slowly, they reached for their pack that was still attached to their person, and fished out their ropes to tether them to the nearby tree. Once secured, they chanced to try and stand up to see if their legs had taken much damage. Only a few sore spots ached as they tested their weight, which was good news. With that, they made small work of looking for their red blade. 

  
  


It wasn't essential they get it back, but the sword had treated them well through the past few years they had owned it, and they wanted to try and keep it if they had a say in the matter. 

  
  


Using their rope to steady them, they pulled themself up to start their brief search. They had let it go nearly as soon as they started falling, not wanting to impale themself upon the blade. They were thankful the wolves had tumbled down; they weren’t that confident with their shooting skills.

  
  


Just a bit aways they saw the telltale gleam of their sword, laying gently against the roots of a tree. They thank the stars for any small blessings, and carefully make their way across the slope to retrieve their gear. 

  
  


More relief filled them that, as they finally started to try and move down the mountain’s edge, no howling had sounded through the air. The crystal wolves had either died falling down, or had ran off after such a hard fall. Guardian was thankful now more than ever that their armor was crafted so well. They ought to polish it soon to commend it.

  
  


Eventually, through a few stumbles and close calls, they made it back to the bottom of the mountain, no longer at danger for falling and breaking their neck upon some rocks. 

  
  


Absolutely exhausted, sweat coating their forehead with a loud heave of their breath. Their chest gave an odd tighten- and they let out a choked cough as they took a knee. They blamed that due to the long journey, carrying the weight of another person down a steep slope. Their breathing rattled and they hacked harshly for a few moments before eventually passing.

  
  


Regaining their breath, they slowly sat back upon their haunches, breathing deeply through their nose and out through their mouth. They had to ensure they wouldn’t somehow pass out from whatever strange fit had overtaken them. Their breathing evened out after a short time passing, resting their eyes and taking note of the dull ache in their shoulders, otherwise they felt fine enough to press onward, standing up slowly and regaining their balance.

  
  


They could finally attach their rope back to their person and take a better survey of any damage they sustained. Their ankle was a dark shade of red, burning brightly against the rich pink of their skin. The rest were not as deep, nicks and cuts from where some stones had cut them between armor plates, but overall they seemed more than okay. Some bandages and homemade medicine salve, and they were back onto their way. 

  
  


This was nowhere near where they had wanted to be, at the bottom of the wrong side on the mountain. Their pack still weighed heavy with the parts to the remaining warp pad, and they heaved out a long sigh at the realization as to why they felt so exhausted. 

  
  


It was by pure accident they stumbled back across the midnight woods, the place they had first arrived when they came here.    


  
  
They had honestly forgotten this place existed. The familiar red trees lined their path as they looked around, and their heart lifted. It was nice to stumble across a familiar secret; not many of the towns people could even make it this far as the journey to the north was a bit treacherous, and the animal population here was low. Not enough chances for hunting could be found here.   
  
  
They could hear the distant rumbling of thunder, the permanent storm cradling the island protectively to ensure its borders were safe. Soon enough, as they took a glance above the treeline, they noticed clouds had gathered in the short steps they had taken in their mindless train of thought.    
  


  
Pausing their stride, they opted to try and turn back now, knowing there wouldn't be anything for them in that wretched storm. They were already dealing with enough wetness from the melted snow that had befallen them not long before.    


  
  
As they turned to leave, their gaze was pulled to a flickering light. Craning their head to catch what it was, they gasped with wide eyes at the sight.   
  


  
The jackal sat between the heavens and the land, a diamond halo encasing their head as it stared through Guardian.    
  


  
The sight shocked them enough to flinch at the sight, arm twitching to reach for their sword, but they stayed their hand to the divine being. It was the centipede that had hurt them, not this god before them. As they were held under the microscope of its gaze, they watched back in awe as the rest of their surroundings became foggy, clouded in a drawing light.   
  


  
Appearing satisfied with what it saw, the jackal turned and started walking. 

Like a moth to a flame, they followed.   


  
  
They felt disconnected from their senses, the world fading away into darkness besides the jackal in front of them. Weakly, they tried to speak aloud, to question why they were brought here, seek any answer from this ethereal being that had led them here...but nothing was able to be forced past their lips. Mouth unwilling to cooperate, t heir joints and muscles pulled them forward as if controlled by strings. They had no choice but to comply.   


  
  
Death, oblivion, heaven; they had no clue where they were being dragged towards. This jackal could be leading them to the centipede’s lair for all they know. After all, it too was black with pink eyes.

They both shared many similarities, but it's one difference was the absent feeling of dread with this creature. Neither did it ever once try to attack them before, compared to the centipede which had made its goal in life to haunt Guardian’s dreams and the edges of their vision.   
  
  
It wasn't enough to completely trust it, but they couldn't deny their curiosity. They ceased to struggle as they paid as much attention their addled mind would allow.    


  
  
After a short journey, feeling as though they had been walking on an endless path, the jackal stopped and sat, turning their head back towards Guardian. Their pink eyes bore into them once more, drawing their own gaze back as they stared into those deep diamonds.    


  
  
Finally, the jackal looked down to a red blur Guardian initially mistook for a pile of leaves.   


  
  
Guardian blinked, their haze popped like a bubble, as their world came back to focus in a matter of moments.    
  
  


The Jackal had disappeared, leaving nothing but an afterimage in its wake.

  
  


The dog was gone.

  
  


It took a few moments for their fuzzy mind to slide back into reality, eyes blinking slowly as their vision came back into focus. And in a few moments, the piles of red leaves in front of them came into view.

  
A drifter laid in a crumpled, bloody heap before them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took too long.. Bc I left my old job and wow quarantine rlly hits you where it hurts sometimes you know. Been a bit busy and unmotivated with this chapter especially, but its out now. The next chapter is one of my personal favorites! 
> 
> I cant actually make any update schedule promises tbh bc im just a busy guy in general, but I read all comments and they certainly help motivate me. Hope youre enjoying, and plz look forward to whats coming bc its gonna be good~ ^^ 
> 
> Shoutout to my magnificent beta reader, give them a follow: https://flare-dragon.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tumblr where you can bug me about fic stuff, and sometimes I draw: https://silvervictory.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is my beta reader, give them a follow for making this possible! : https://xx-flaredragon-xx.tumblr.com/


End file.
